This Girl
by Lily Ann Potter
Summary: Basicly this story is about Lily Ann Potter, the twin sister of Harry Potter. The story follows her life starting with her first year of Hogwarts and so on. But don't worry, I'm going somewhere with it! Better than it sounds. Mostly Canon except for Fred/OC and after Fred's.. you know, Draco/OC
1. Hogwarts Letter - It's Come!

***AFTER YOU READ CHECK OUT MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

**Lily**

I was awoken by a very pesky tapping noise from outside my window. "Just five more minutes," I growled, expecting it to be Severus, my guardian coming to wake me up for the day. Only when the disturbing sound continued, did I get up. I stepped out of bed letting my bare feet come in contact with the cool hard floors and made my way to the door where I believed the tapping to be coming from. But I was confused when I threw open the door and saw that no one was there. Turning around, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a tawny barn owl perched outside my window. Squealing with excitement, I rushed over to corner of my room as the window flew open and the large owl toppled in. Righting itself, it gave two short hoots, dropped what it had brought on my bed, and left. Cautiously, I picked up the rather thick envelope in one hand and took a better look at it. I then let out a scream that probably just destroyed the eardrums of any living creature in the area. The letter was from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**S.S.**

As I was pulling a cup filled with freshly brewed and steaming hot tea to my face, I heard a piercing scream erupt from the bedroom upstairs. My teacup shattered resulting in its contents pouring out all over me. Cursing, I made an ill attempt to wipe some of it off and then quickly preceded up the stairs, grasping my wand. A brief moment of worry flickered across my face at what had caused Lily to let out that kind of screech. _Had they found her? Was she hurt?_ I then furiously climbed up the last few stairs, turned to my right and flung open the door, wand at the ready.  
I was not ready, though, to have a preteen girl thrust at me enveloping me in an enormous embrace. My body tense and rigid, I slowly drawled out, "And what, may I ask, has caused you to behave in such a matter, interrupting my morning tea?"  
"Oh, Sev!" Lily cried into my chest excitedly before pulling back to look up at me. "Look! An owl just came delivering my-" She wrinkled her nose is distaste as she says, "You're all wet."  
"Yes," I replied. "Funny story that is." Then, I peered around her, pushing a strand of dark, oily hair behind my face to see an unopened envelope laying on her unmade bed.  
"Well, best get ready for the day. Get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast where we'll open it up. And DONT forget to make your bed," I say, turning to the giddy girl beside me. With that, I headed down the stairs to the kitchen where our house elf, Tilly had prepared our morning meal.

**Lily**

I quickly threw back to covers of my bed and set my pillows up so they rested against the headboard of my bed. Severus would probably complain about it not being done all neat and tidy later, but oh well.  
I didn't even bother changing out of my tshirt and sweatpants I had worn to bed the night before and hardly took the time to pull a brush through my hair before rushing down the stairs, grasping my letter.  
As I pulled back my chair at the breakfast table, our cheerful, little house elf, Tilly, set down a plate of food in front of me.  
"Why thankyou, Tilly. A very good morning to you," I smile in his direction.  
"Good morning as well, Miss Lily," he smiled back.  
I tried my best to not scoff down my waffles and strawberries, but was down in a matter of minutes. Somehow noticing this, Severus set aside the Daily Profit he was reading and met my gaze.  
"Well, go along now. Open it," he says as I pleadingly stared up at him, waiting for his permission to open it.  
So, squealing with happiness, I ran my finger under the envelope's flap, ripping it open. I pulled out two pieces of parchment in which I set the the second one down. _This is it,_ I thought to myself. _I'm going to Hogwarts!_  
Unfolding the letter, she read everything it said from beneath the school's crest:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

I saT there, not exactly sure what to do. I mean, it was just a bit overwhelming, all kinds of different thoughts rushing through my head. Although, I quickly dismissed all nervousness about attending the boarding school.  
Other kids right now were probably worrying about leaving their parents, getting good marks, or making friends, none of which I would say would be a problem for me.  
You see, my guardian, Severus Snape, happened to be the potions master at the school and a double agent for Headmaster Dumbledore who I've met on numerous occasions. Now that ill be attending Hogwarts, I would actually be able to see and talk to Severus during the day. And naturally being a bright child and very outgoing should make the rest of my experience there quite fun. The only thing thought that stuck around is what house Ill be sorted into. I really could go anyway, to be honest.  
I glanced across the table to see Severus writing my acceptance letter and thought about which house would make him most proud. Of course, he was head of Slytherin and probably hopes for me to end up there, but I know he wouldn't mind a Ravenclaw in the house. Although, ANYTHING, but Hufflepuff. Sev, is NOT a fan, but don't get me wrong. Great people, just nothing like me at all. Only a complete crazy would think..  
I let my thoughts fm stuff away until Severus says my name and I look up.  
"Tomorrow, we will be going down to Diagon Alley to pick up your things," he says with complete disinterest. "And please, do wear something appropriate."  
As he got up from the table, I couldn't help but let my mouth hang open. Then, I clamped it shut with a wild grin on my face.  
Tomorrow, I would be meeting my brother. Tomorrow, I would finally meet Harry James Potter.

**A/N- Alright, so first story. And I'm gonna go ahead and tell you what you need to know. **

**1) This is a bit of prologue, so it's def on the short end, but it will hopefully be more like 1K to 2K+ each chapter.**

**2) Although ideas and thoughts come easily, the words come much slower. And not mention I'm actually a very busy person and my guess is that'll I'll have a new chapter ever week or two(but I think the second chapter will be a bit sooner).**

**3) I bet you have a million questions. I apoligize for being so vague and leaving her story a bit on a blank, but I'm pretty sure that most all of it should be answered in the next chapter.**

**Well, thanks for reading! I'd love a review or two:)**


	2. Diagon Alley

***READ NOTE AT BOTTOM**

* * *

**Lily**  
"Come _onnn_," I muttered through clenched teeth. "Let's go already!"  
Rolling his eyes as he laid down the Daily Profit, Severus turned his gaze toward me.  
"Young lady, if you cannot be patient enough to wait for me to finish the morning paper, why don't you just apparate there yourself?"  
I let out a sigh of exasperation to keep myself from screaming at him.  
"You know very well that I can't apparate to Diagon Alley myself, Sev," I said glaring at him as he acted to be in deep thought over today's front page.  
"Ugh, fine, I'll wait," I said when he didn't respond. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently as I watched him ever so slowly get up and put his things up.  
To hide the smile growing on my face I let out a very annoyed, dragged out "FINALLY" to cover up my excitement. As Severus made his way across the room to where I stood, he held out his arm for me to grab a hold of it. I took hold and squeezed my eyes shut immediately at the incoming pain as I felt twisted and claustrophobic. Although I had apparated on occasion, I still wasn't used to it and definitely not very find of it. The feeling of being chewed up and spit back out made me want to hurl. So when I finally felt my feet hit solid ground I slowly opened one eye and then the second at the sight around me. Once I had regained my balance I was happy to see myself surrounded by the buzzing shops and parlors that lined the streets. A smile crept across my face as I took everything and I nearly missed Severus say to follow him into Madam Malkins, a place where I had gotten all my robes from for years. Since they already had my measurements, Severus went up to the counter to pick up my robes needed for the school year. Almost instantly bored with the shop, I asked him if I could head next door in which he said I could and I walked out, school list in hand.  
Entering Flourish and Blotts, a warm feeling spread inside me as I had been here before and absolutely loved reading and the wide variety of books that they sold here. I headed to a section along the back wall and scanned the shelves before I remembered why I was there. Glancing down at the paper in my hands I looked to see what book was first on the list. _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk. I then went to go find it and the other seven books followed by it. Satisfied with my new set of school books and an empty leather-bound journal, I sat down on the ground, took off A History of Magic from the stack of books, and flipped its first few pages open to begin reading it.  
Right about then, Snape spoke from behind me.  
"Must you sit on the ground like that? Next time, be civilized and take a seat in one of the many chairs scattered across the store," he says, frowning, obviously disgruntled in my choice of seating.  
Rolling my eyes, I sat up picking my set of books up off the ground, all of them balanced atop one another.  
"Here. Take this," Severus says shoving a package in my arms, my robes I assume, after taking my books to go and pay for them.  
I left Flourish and Blotts to go wait outside for Severus. And when he came out, he took his wand out to preform a shrinking charm on the packages so that he could stick them inside his robe.  
After that we went into Scribbulus' Writing Instruments for some other supplies not mentioned in the school list Hogwarts had sent. Inside, I gathered an assortment of stationary, rolls of parchment, bottles of ink, and several quills. Those, I particularly liked. I had gotten eight, four of normal writing and four others that each did something special. A spell-check quill that would autocorrect any grammar errors in her essays, an invisible ink quill for writing secret messages, a fact-checker quill used to answer simple questions with factual information, and her favorite, a quick-quote quill. See, I enjoyed writing very much but am always frustrated with all my good ideas and wonderful wording slipping from my mind. So, with that quill it would instantly write down anything I thought or said to not be forgotten for later use. Happy with her purchases she skipped out the door to the street to wait for Severus to finish picking up his needed things, my light red ponytail swinging behind me. I examined the shops lining the wide street filled with people and set my eyes upon the Eeylops Owl Emporium across the way. Seeing no harm in going in, I did just that.  
Entering the store, I looked all around at the different owls hung in their cages, the tanks of toads along the left wall, and the adorable kittens tumbling over a ball of purple yarn. My face covered in awe, I glanced up a snowy white owl looking down on me. I didn't even notice the man coming to stand beside me.  
"Beautiful species," he said, making me slightly jump. The man next to was clad in a simple set of dark robes and some tan leather gloves. "Interested in it? It's the last we've got of it!"  
I turned to him and politely shook my head. "No," I told him. "But it is a very pretty owl."  
A smile slid onto his face as he nodded and left me to explore the rest of his shop, hands behind his back.  
Walking around the store, I came across other animals. I played with a fluffy, black kitten, letting it nibble on my fingers and in return, it let me pet it. But before I could get too attached, I got up to take a glance at some toads(which didn't take too long). Hastily sliding a toad off my hand and back into its tank, I heard a hoot behind me. When I didn't pay any attention to it, I game out several more hoots and began screeching. I whipped around and let out a distressed, "What!?" The owl there, covered in white feathers and speckled with gray and brown flecks, blinked and cocked its head to give a look that seemed to say, 'What're you looking at? I didn't do anything.' I let up my glare as it flapped it wings, sending feathers everywhere. I pushed them out of my face and crossed my arms, fake pouting at the owl.  
"Think you're funny, don't you?" I laughed. Then, I proceeded to pet him through the openings, grinning. Although, the guy from before soon came over and took the owl's cage off from the hook.  
"Wait, where are you taking him?" I asked.  
Paying more attention to the owl than me, he says, "I'm afraid someone's just bought him, lassie."  
"Oh," I simply said, slightly disappointed. Exiting the Owl Emporium, I was soon accompanied by Snape.  
"Oh, hey-" I stopped mid sentence as he pulled out the cage containing the owl I had been talking to inside Eelops. Filled with shock, I wrapped my arms around Severus' middle in a huge hug. Wrapping an arm around me, he chuckled and then pulled away, a sly smile on his face.  
"Sev! I love love love love you!" I shouted. "But why?"  
"Well, Lily, seeing as I have yet to get you a gift for your birthday, and we won't be able to make it back here in time before you leave, I thought there was no reason why not to get it early," he says.  
Mouth agape, I watched the owl, which I had decided to call Aster.  
"It's the one I wanted and everything! How'd you know?" I ask.  
"I saw you there inside the shop. Here, now, take the thing," he says, back to his old self as he hands me the cage, a container of owl treats, and a pair of dragon hide gloves, another thing on the list of things to get.  
"Thank you," I tell him.  
"You're welcome," Sev replies. "I also managed to get the rest of your things on the list, except for your wand of course, but something came up and I have to return home and get something." Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out long, thin object. "Now," he begins, "this is for you to use in the event that something were to happen. Strictly for emergency, understand me?"  
To keep him from going into a whole speech about being safe and not doing anything stupid, I say quickly, but firmly, "Yeah, yeah, I know Sev. 'Do anything you're not supposed to and you'll be severely punished.' I only know one spell. How much harm could I do?" With skeptical eyes, he reluctantly set the wand into my held out palm. Muttering that he'd be back before long, Severus disapparated and left me in the middle of Diagon Alley.  
Reaching just over a foot long, the smooth and simple wand made of alder looked aged. Severus had said that it had been in the family for a while and the light grayish color of it made that easy to believe. It had a dragon heartstring core and it felt right when I used it. Or I guess, the one time I did to practice some first year defensive spell Severus insisted on teaching me in case I would ever be in need of it.  
After twirling the wand between my two hands, I became bored and decided to watch the people around me and stopped as I came across a boy around my age standing a little ways away. He was staring at another young blonde boy excitedly looking through the window at Quality Quidditch Supplies at the new Nimbus 2000. Deciding to go up to him, I walked up beside him.  
"Boy, that is a nice broom. I've always wanted one, but at Hogwarts, us first years aren't allowed to. But maybe if I can make my house team, I will," I say. Then, turning to the boy, I ask, "Do you play?"  
Almost like he just noticed me, he looked through his crooked, round glasses at me and confusedly asks, "Play what, exactly?"  
"Quidditch, of cou-" I began, but stopped, mid sentence as I took in his features.  
The eleven year old opposite me was about my height(a proud five feet), a bit scrawny for his age, and topped off with a mess of dark brown hair. He looked just like my father, James Potter. Except for the eyes. He had my mother's striking, pale green eyes. My eyes.  
"I-I.." I sputtered, then clamped my mouth shut. "Lily. Lily Ann Potter," I said, sticking out my hand my him to shake. Nervously accepting my hand, he replies.  
"Harry Potter. Strange, never heard of another Potter before."  
I laughed out loud at his comment and answered his confused look with a 'I'll tell you later' look which he understood. I think.  
"Well," said a booming voice coming up from behind Harry. "Would ya look a that! It's just like James and Lily were back right now, preparin' for their Hogwarts years."  
The man, or at least I think it was(hard to say, him being near eight feet tall), towered over Harry, a great big grin slapped onto his face.  
"The name's Rubeas Hagrid. But you, miss, just call meh Hagrid. And this here, Harry, is your sister, Lily!"  
My guess, is that'll take a whole lot of explaining to do to get rid of that baffled expression on Harry's face.  
Unaware of Severus' presence through all that, I was surprised to hear him behind me say, "Hagrid. I suppose this is something we should discuss more.. privately."  
Nodding slightly, Hargrid agrees. "Suppose so, Professor."  
And with that awkward conversation out of the way, we headed into the ice cream parlor a couple shops down.

Once seated inside and with an ice cream for both me and Harry, we explained everything. The WHOLE story:

Harry and I were born to James and Lily Potter on August 31, 1980 as fraternal twins. I looked just like our mother with flowing red hair and green eyes and Harry, a replica of out dad with the exception of his eyes.  
Our little family of four lived together in Godric's Hollow 'til we were just over a a year old. Until something very terrible happened. We lived in a time where the wizarding world was at war with a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort and his followers. He had killed many people and would continue to dispose of everyone in his way. Our parents were very powerful wizards and were at the top of that dark wizard's list, so on Halloween night of 1981, he came. That night, Lord Voldemort, or he-who-shall-not-be-named, killed our parents. Only when he went to do the same to us, he couldn't. Something happened when he killed out mother, so that when he used to killing curse on us, it backfired, destroying him instead. You-Know-Who was gone, and so were our parents, leaving us with our godparents. I was sent to live with Severus and since Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had recently been sent to Azkaban, he was left with the Durseley's, our last known relatives.  
Although I don't remember that night, I will never forget what happened. And the lighting bolt shaped scar on my collarbone would always serve as a reminder.

After finishing both our stories and ice cream, we all quietly got up to leave.  
"So," I drawled out. "Have you finished up your shopping?"  
"I, um.. I'm not sure.." Harry says looking up to Hagrid for an answer.  
Looking to me, he says, "Just gotta stop by Ollivanders and then were through with."  
I brightened up. "That's all I've got left, too!" I tell them.  
Making our way back down Diagon Alley, I glance back at the unspeaking Severus walking further behind us, then pull my head back to face forward as we walked into the Ollivander's Wand Shop.  
I watched his the shop owner(Ollivander of course) charmed a tape to take Harry's measurements as he went to go pull out wand from under a heap of boxes. He then handed it to Harry, telling him to give it a wave, but just as soon taking it away. Harry went through at least three other wands before finding the right one. The wand he held now released a few tiny firework-like sparks and he smiled. As Ollivander was putting Harry's wand back into its box, he motioned for me to come forward while talking to Harry about something. Trying to see what is was they were saying, I practically forgot about the tape swirling around my body taking various measurements. I then waited as Ollivander went to grab a wand off a nearby shelf.  
"Here ya go," he says handing me a wand.  
I did as Harry did, but the first wands didn't seem to do anything.  
"Well, now, try this one," he smiled placing a different sorts of wand in front of me. I picked it up, wrapping my fingers around its thick end and gave it a wave.  
"Looks like we've found it!" Ollivander lets out as something similar to what Harry did happened. "11 inches, ash, phoenix feather core, big handle too, a little thick, and slightly bendy."  
"Um, thank you," I murmur, setting the wand back onto the counter for him to box up. 'I guess that's my wand now,' I think to myself. Though it worked just fine, it just wasn't right. I much preferred the wand Severus had let me use. Maybe if he doesn't notice that I still have it, I'll be able to take that one to Hogwarts as well! The alder wand inside my robe seemed to better understand my movement and made spells easy for me where as this new wand, although very powerful, felt wrong as I held its tree trunk like self. So, once Severus' back was turned, I quickly slid the other wand into the box beside the other.

Later, after a later lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, we had to say goodbye. Enveloping Harry in a tight hug, I whisper, "Will you write?" I whisper into his ear.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I will," he says.  
"Promise?" I asked after pulling away, and he nodded.  
So, we said our goodbyes, and watched as Harry and Hagrid leave through the secret passageway. Then, I grabbed onto Severus' outstretched arm as we disapparated.

**A/N- So, I hope you liked it and it answered all your questions! If not, just ask. And BTW, I changed their birthday to August 31. Yes, I do know it's in July, but that's just easier for me(and it's my actually birthday).**


	3. Getting There

***READ NOTE AT BOTTOM**

* * *

**Lily**  
I slammed down the lid of my trunk as soon as I finished my packing. I didn't tell Severus this, but I couldn't sleep at all last night! So instead, I spent my time getting ready for the morning.  
I lugged it down the stairs, the trunk bouncing against my leg with every step. Once I reached the bottom, I dropped my things at the sight of Sev. Running to him, I pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Why does this feel like all the other years?" I asked, reminded of every start of term before this year's.  
"I don't know, little Lily. But I do know that we'll be closer than ever."  
_'Of course we will!'_ I thought to myself. _'How could we not? He's going to be my teacher for the next seven years.'_  
I felt ashamed at my childlike antics and decided to look at the wall behind Severus instead of at him.  
"Now," he began, pulling away, "Your train leaves in half an hour and I have to go. Dumbledore wants me there before the students arrive to help prepare. So, you will have to floo there yourself. When you get there, you will.."

Dropping the black powder into the fireplace, I loudly and clearly stated "Kings Cross Station" and stepped in.  
I had flooed into a white-walled room behind a table and some chairs. Stepping around them, I poked my head out the door to see a group of carts standing nearby. I then placed all my things, my trunk, a favorite bookbag of mine, and Aster in his cage, into it. Wheeling the cart around busily moving muggles, I searched for platforms nine and ten. When I reached them, I stopped. There was no platform nine and three quarters anywhere in between. I spun my head around, taking in every detail of the place, but still didn't find what I was looking for. Frantically, I searched for any other students in my situation and was relieved when I found a group of five or six by a barrier. Watching intently, I waited to see what they would do. Only, one by one, they.. vanished. With only ten minutes 'til, I began to panic. _'Where had they gone?'_ I shouted inside my head. Then, all of the sudden, it hit me.  
_"You just walk right on through,"_ Severus had said. _"It's much easier than it seems."_  
So, I lined myself up with the barrier for platform nine and ran straight for it.

One the other side, I was greeted with tons of students and parents sharing their last goodbyes and a large steam engine reading _Hogwarts Express_. Although, with only two minutes to go, I didn't have time to look for Harry and boarded the train immediately.  
Just moments after hauling all my stuff onto the train, I lurched forward as it began its journey. I then went from compartment to compartment and through several cars before finally giving up in finding Harry. Or an empty seat for that matter. Although, I finally did come across something.  
Though the compartment was empty, it was trashed out with various candy wrappers and someone's belongings. Deciding to give it a go, I brushed some stuff off part of a seat and sat down just on time for two bodies to come tumbling in.  
"Blimey, Fred! Get off of me!" scoffed a boy with bright red hair, pushing against another boy his age.  
"Well, next time why don't you-" yelled Fred(I assume), equally annoyed until he toppled off him to come face to face with me.  
After staring at me for a second, he says, "Oi! Never seen you around before."  
And he plops down beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulders.  
"The name's Fred," he says.  
"And I'm George. We're twins, if you couldn't tell," says the other one as he takes his own seat across from Fred and I.  
I took in their matching red hair, blue blue eyes, and the few freckles sprinkled across their faces and chuckled. They looked more like my brothers than Harry.  
"Yeah, you two hardly look alike," I say.  
"So," drawls out Fred.  
"What brings you-" says George.  
"-to our compartment?" Fred asks with a smile.

I guess you could say we became fast friends. It wasn't long until they found out I was in fact, the Lily Potter, the reason You-Know-Who was gone. And I learned of their family of nine and what it was like to live with so many siblings. Eventually, though, after telling stories and sharing some great practical jokes, we became tired and fell asleep.  
If someone were to enter out compartment, they would walk in to see quite the funny scene before them.  
George sat on the floor, up against the seat while I leaned on his shoulder next to him, Fred's head in my lap(though most of his body was sprawled across the seat above him).  
A knock on the door awoke me and I got up, shoving(gently) the two Weasleys off of me to see who it was. Opening the door to compartment, I saw a nice looking older lady outside of it.  
"Anything from the trolley, dear?"  
By then, both the twins stood behind me, ordering chocolate frogs and some licorice wands.  
Not quite sure what to get, I asked the lady if she had anything sour.  
"Oh, we have some acid pops!" she says.  
Handing me one, I paid seven sickles for that and some Fizzing Whizzbees and sat down to join the boys.  
"You know," said Fred, pointing at the green, spotted lollipop in my hand. "I gave one of those to Ron a couple years back and it burnt a whole right through his tongue! Mum was furious."  
After I gave him a disbelieving look, he nodded as if to say, 'True story.'  
A little more cautious, I stuffed the sweet into the back pocket of my jeans.  
In a couple of moments a bushy-haired, brown eyed girl showed up.  
"Have any of you seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville's lost one and I've been going around seeing if anyone's found it yet," she says, making a face at our littered compartment.  
When we all shook our heads no, she made to leave, but I stopped her, hoping she might've seen Harry.  
"Have you seen a young boy with shaggy, dark brown hair by any chance?" I ask, letting go of sleeve.  
"Yes," she replies. "He's in a compartment three up from yours." With that, she moved onto the next group of students, searching for that poor boy's toad.  
"Be right back, guys!" I call out the Fred and George before leaving.  
Finding Harry in no time, I rushed in to give him a hug. But before he could say anything, I slapped him on his arm.  
"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"  
"For not writing!"  
Looking hurt, he says, "But I did."  
"Only once."  
It was then, did I notice the other person inside the compartment. Immediately, I knew it to be Ron Weasley by George's description. He was going to be in my year.  
"Hi," I said, sticking out my hand. "Lily Potter."  
Almost like he was meeting a real world celebrity or the girl of his dreams(not sure which), he shakily grabbed my hand.  
"H-Hii," he let out faintly.  
Right after that awkward introduction, someone entered the compartment.  
"Is it true?" asked a pale boy with the whitest blonde hair. "They're saying all down this train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"  
"Yes," said Harry, staring at him.  
"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said, putting emphases on Malfoy like it was supposed to mean something or sound impressive.  
Ron gave a slight cough, probably to hide a light snicker.  
"Think my names's funny, do you?" Draco sneered. Then, he looked from Ron to me. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."  
"Well, excuse me! The Weasleys happen to be a great wizarding family!" I said standing up. "No need to wonder what kind of family you come from. Obviously you're a stuck up prat whose daddy does everything for you. And by the way, I happen to be Lily Potter," I say before adding, "And you're as pale as the walking dead with the hair of an eighty year old!"  
Fuming, I had left the area to go back to my own compartment.  
When I got in, one glance at my frazzled appearance and face flushed scarlet, George laughed.  
"Oh, looks like someone got Lil's knickers in a twist," says Fred.  
I replied by throwing one of my shoes at him and he returned the favor. Our little war was cut short though when the same girl from earlier came once again.  
"Better get your robes on," she told us. "We're almost there."

**A/N- I guess I'm supposed to mention that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Just.. Lily, May(you'll meet her later), and the plotlines.  
Up next: Arriving, the sorting, and the all famous feast!**


	4. Sorting

**I have two follows! So excited! And I also say that I had over fifty views. Thanks so much, but don't be a ghost follower. Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Lily**

I followed behind Fred and George as they stepped off the train. With a cocky grin, they told me they'd see me during dinner at the Gryfinndor table, bid their farewell, and left.

I turned my head at the sound of Hagrid calling for first years, and went to join a group of them.

We then made our way down a winding path through a thick forest.

It was so dark you could hardly see and many kids slipped and stumbled along the steep way, making the trip there even harder. But we soon reached a clearing.

It was extraordinary.

Vast turrets and towers made up the most extraordinary castle on the other side of a pitch black lake that reflected the starry night above. Many of us oohed and awed at the beauty of the sight before us causing Hagrid to speak even louder.

"Now, come on her, kids!" he said as he lowered himself into a good sized rowboat. "Ever'body in. No more than four to a boat."

I caught Harry just as he made his way to one of the them, but stepped back awkwardly. Ron, the girl I found to be Hermione, and another boy were already in the boat with him.

Noticing the situation, Harry says, "Oh-I didn't know. Sorry, Lil." He opened his mouth again to say something, but before he could, I stopped him.

"Oh, no it's fine!" I said brushing it off. "Honest, I'll find another."

I pretended to go look for any other boat with room, when a girl called me over.

"Hey, I've got room over here!"

Following the voice, I sat down in a boat next to a dark haired girl with a friendly smile.

"Hi, there," she said.

Being as polite as possible, I asked the girl for her name.

"Mayloise," she says, running her hand through the water. "But you can call me May."

"I'm Lily," I say brightly.

Though we were too focused on the charmed rowboats and sight of the Hogwarts grounds coming into view to engage in much conversation, I came to really like the girl and hoped we'd be in the same house.

Soon enough, we were all making our way into what's known as the great hall.

"Wow," I murmured taking in the hundreds of floating candles, shimmering ghosts, the ceiling charmed to look like the sky outside, and tables filled with students of all ages.

Then, my attention was drawn the a ratty old hat sitting atop some sort of pedestal. It then, seemingly alive, began to sing a little song, to which I nervously clapped at the end.

"Abbot, Hannah!" the hat boomed over everyone, hushing everyone. The girl, Hannah, put on the too big hat that slid over its eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it announced.

The sorting ceremony went on like that, pausing a moment or two before determining someone's hat.

Hermione looked happy to be sorted into Gryfinndor along with others, even the lost looking Neville who kept loosing his toad.

It seemed like ages before Harry was called up.

Instantly, the hall lit up with the sound of whispers being heard from everyone as they wondered if the hat had spoken right. But of course it had.

The sorting hat took longer with Harry than others, almost like it was debating with itself. And after a minutes I could see Harry saying something and not long after that did the hat announce that he was to be a Gryfinndor.

The Gryfinndor table erupted louder than ever, cheering on Harry, especially the twins, bragging about having the Harry Potter in their house.

"Potter, Lily," said the hat.

I gulped, realizing it was my turn. I stood for a moment, hearing things like, "So it is true?" and, "The Potters really are alive!". Then, I looked up the head table, locking eyes with Severus. He gave me an encouraging nod and motioned for me to step up.

I headed for the stool, holding my head high as I placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Mmh, a Potter, eh?" said a voice from inside my head. "There is so much to offer from this one! You could go into any house."

_'Any?'_ I subcontiously thought.

"No, I guess not," whispered the hat. "Not much of a Hufflepuff. You would make a good Ravenclaw, though, if you didn't have so many other important traits to offer. What really stands out is your immense amount of bravery, courage, and of course, that stubbornness of yours," it chuckled and I blushed. "Even though your determination and the like show through more than anything, it's your cunningness and ambition that really makes you work. So, that puts you in SLYTHERIN!"

A moment of silence passed before the Slytherin table burst into applause, glad to have one of the famous Potter twins amongst their house.

Stiffly, I hopped off to head to my new house's table with a quick glance back at the Gryfinndors. But what I saw disappointed me.

Harry sat there obviously upset we weren't going to be together all the time while Fred and George looked over distastefully; they were hoping I would end up in Gryfinndor. I saw Hermione frown and practically all the Great Hall act shocked that Harry and I didn't belong to the same house.

So, to escape all the stares, I hurried myself to the end of the Slytherin table to the first open seat I found.

With my luck, I just happened to sit next to Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince himself.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned.

Turning so that he could face me, he stuck out his hand.

"Sorry about earlier," he says with a smile. "The name's Draco."

I stared at him for a moment before slowly taking his hand.

"Lily," I said curtly, "Potter."

I then, took a moment to examine the other first year's in my house during the rest of the sorting ceremony.

I was glad to see that May, the girl I rode with in the boats, was here along with some other girls, who I must say, looked rather unpleasant and snotty. Also to my dismay, were two of Draco's beastly friends who would surely not make it through their first day. And then, the final student, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin as well.

Once everyone was sent to their own house, the feast began.

Draco smiled and as mounds of food appeared before us, he grabbed a roll and asked, "So, what classes are you looking forward to? Not that any of them are particularly exciting, but I think I'll enjoy potions."

"Think we're friends now? You're not getting off that easy, Malfoy," I said before filling my own plate.

It took everything not to scoff at his scrunched up face; looked like he just drank a bit of sour milk.

Taking a bite out of the roast beef sitting in front of me and took that moment to catch May's attention.

She sat next to Blaise who was across from me and I was glad when she looked my way.

A bit wide-eyed, she asked, "So, your-your Lily Potter?"

A little uneasy, I nodded. But before anyone could speak any more on the subject I spoke.

"Enough about me. Seems like everyone already knows more than I do. What about you? Do you like quidditch?"

A bit shy of her answer, she shakes her head.

"No. Not much into sports, though my dad watches it all the time. He grew up with it at Hogwarts, where as my mum went to a different school where they don't have it."

"Oh, I get it," I told her. "Se-I mean, nobody in my house likes it so, but I somehow still love it."

For a moment I almost forgot what Snape had told me. With his complicated history, Dumbledore and him thought it was best if no one knew of our relationship.

"Harry doesn't like quidditch?" May asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will," I replied. Noticing the confused looks I say, "Harry and I didn't grow up together. I was sent to live with my godfather while he lived with our aunt and uncle outside of muggle London."

An awkward silence fell over that as I heard a murmur of distaste from Blaise and a "makes sense" from Draco.

Ignoring the lot, May and I moved onto other topics, laughing and giggling all dinner like the schoolgirls we were.

After everyone ate their full and dessert was gone from the table, Dumbledore stood up to speak. He told us what not to do and where not to go before dismissing us to bed.

We were led out of the great hall by one Gemma Farley, a Slytherin prefect through dark hallways and moving staircases.

Downstairs, we came to what is known as the Slytherin common room located in the dungeons. Pass a stone wall requiring a password were walls filled with green tapestries bearing a serpent and lined with comfortable looking chairs surrounding a fireplace. The room gave off a dark, greenish light, due to being under the black lake and was really cold(though I rather liked it).

Gemma pointed the girls to our dormitories as well as the boys to theirs.

We walked up and through a hallway to a door labeled 1st Years.

Inside were five ancient looking, four-poster beds with hangings around them. Along the walls were windows that looked right above the lake and probably were best to stay closed. Hanging from the ceiling were silver chandeliers and at the other end of the room was another door that most-likely led to a bathroom.

I took my things and placed them beside a bed labeled Lily Potter and sat down on the edge.

'Thank Merlin, May was next to me,' I thought. The other Slytherin girls were completely stuck up except for Tracey Davis, who really hadn't said much of anything.

Yawning, I hung Aster's cage on my bedpost after giving him a treat. Laying down on my bed, I fell asleep instantly, robes and all.

**A/N- Sorry its so short. Review!**


	5. A Day in Hogwarts

**TheOriginalSnapespeare-THANKS!**

**book worm- Thanks so much and ya, I just had to put her in Slytherin, and though she is one, she's also a total Gryfinndor at heart.**

**Oh, and thanks for the favorite!**

***IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

**Lily**

I woke up around seven thanks to my noisy roommates.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" sneered one of them as I began to stir.

Ignoring them, I rolled my eyes and prepared for the day.

First, I changed out of yesterday's robes and dressed in my school clothes and Hogwarts tie(I didn't have a Slytherin one yet) followed by another black robe of mine. Throwing my hair up, I took a glance in the mirror, satisfied at my appearance. After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my now sleek and shiny hair, I headed upstairs for breakfast, accompanied by May.

In the great hall, I sat down at the Slytherin table taking a couple pieces of bacon and an apple, putting them on my plate.

As soon as I finished with my food, I felt someone sit down next to me and saw Draco there staring at a piece of paper. Looking up, he lifted the paper.

"Took a look at the schedule yet?"

I shook my head no, then noticed mine placed beneath my plate. Pulling it out, I glanced at what it said under Monday.

"We've got Potions AND Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryfinndor today," I said while reading over the rest of the schedule.

For the first time that morning, he looked up at me.

"Here," he said pulling out his wand and placing it on my robes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"This is something my mum taught me," Draco said. He mumbled what sounded like a spell and suddenly, my plain black robe was lined in green with the Slytherin house crest on my chest and my now green tie also with it.

"Um, thanks," I said. Then, I got up and headed to the Gryfinndor table.

"Anyone seen Harry?" I asked after sitting down between Fred and Hermione.

When they all said no, I turned to Hermione.

"So, potions. Have you ever had any luck with them?"

"No," she said matter if factly. "I was muggle born, but as soon as I found out I was a witch excepted into Hogwarts, I read our entire book for this year. So, I'm hoping to be well prepared."

Nodding, I said goodbye to everyone and left to go get my things for class. It was already eight thirty and classes started at nine.

In my dorm, I pulled out my potions book from under a heap of things along with a quill, a bottle of ink, and my journal. Closing the lid of my trunk, I slid everything into my bookbag and put it over my shoulder.

Getting to Snape's classroom fifthteen minutes early, I decided to go ahead and save a table near the front.

"Miss Potter," said Severus rounding a corner as he entered the room to place something on one of his many shelves lined with ingredients of all sorts.

"Professor Snape," I say with a smile.

Severus walked around his deal and say down to begin sorting through some papers.

"So," he says. "How have things gone so far?"

"Good," I say. "I've mad some friends and I'll have you head of my house to keep me in line."

"Yes, well, I am hoping their will be no 'keeping in line' for you," he replies.

By that time, students began to file in and I took my seat.

Seeing as class was about to start, and both Harry and Ron had yet to arrive, I ended up letting Draco and May sit next to me.

They eventually arrived right before the bell signaling the start of class and took their spots with Hermione.

With that, Snape began class, giving us a dramatic synopsis of what potions would be like this year. Though, much to my dismay, he called out Harry on not paying attention. Then, he began asking the most absurd and complex questions.

'Why would he ask that?,' I thought. 'Does he really expect us all to know that kind of thing?'

I frowned as he took a point from Gryfinndor, but shook it off as we began to mix a remedy for boils.

Summers spent helping Severus in his lab making potions really paid off. Draco, May, and I were the first to successfully finish the potion and I was surprised at how much Draco had helped. Though it took a lot to not laugh at May who looked lost through the whole lesson.

Once class was over with, I closed my copy of _Magical Draughts and Potion_s and stuffed it in my bag.

Back in the common room, I stopped Draco before he went to his dormitory.

"Hey," I began a bit awkwardly. "Do you think you could show me that charm you used on my robes early this morning?"

"Oh, all you have to say is Atirre Slythine," he says warmly.

Thanking him, I went to my room and pulled out my Hogwarts uniforms.

Using the spell Draco had given me, I was left with another set of robes and tie like the ones I had already, but in silver, black and green skirts and sweaters, along with one regular set of Hogwarts styled.

Proud at my handiwork, I picked up my clothes and took them back to my room to place in my trunk.

By then, it was time for lunch where I ate a sandwich and a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Followed by that, I had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I could hardly wait for that, so as soon as I was done, I ran downstairs to grab my things and search for the right classroom.

Getting there, I sat next to Harry who was already scanning through his book.

"Very eager to learn, I see," commenting on this.

"I just want to prepared for any type of pop quiz the teacher might give," Harry said looking up, referencing to his run in with Severus.

I waved it off and said, "I have a pretty good feeling that Professor Snape is the only one you'll have to worry about."

"Your probably right," he says.

Then, Professor Quirrel entered the class and his gaze instantly fell on us.

"Ow!" both Harry and I let out out at the same time, clutching our heads. Looking at each other, we both gave confused expressions. But our brief moment of pain was forgotten as our most looked forward to class became rather uninteresting.

Gladly, as the bell rung, we wasted no time in making our way out, nearly leaving our wands behind on the desk.

Later that evening, after dinner, I looked back on the day. It was filled with the excitement of being a wizard and the challenges that came with that.

Easily tired from the events of today, I very quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N- I know it's not much, but now we're about to head into the real stuff! Though all of this was important and I hoped you loved it as much as I did, I'm about to leave it all behind.**

**The story will now be jumping ahead to the start of Lily's fifth year. From there, it will go on through the rest of her Hogwarts days and beyond. Though, since it will be a lot of writing, I might just jump time time or skip over some unimportant parts. Well, thanks for reading! And PLEASE review or leave ANY questions you may have.**


	6. The Past Couple Years

**book worm- Thanks so much!**

**Okay, so this chapter is basically mostly Lily's thoughts over the last couple years. She is now starting her fifth year.**

***READ NOTE AT BOTTOM**

* * *

**Lily**

I sat down heavily onto my seat at the Slytherin table and began stabbing at my food.

Beside me, Draco let out a chuckle and I sent him the death glare. I was not in the mood. Times like this, it really made me think what I've done wrong.

I mean, in first year, Harry and I finally managed to kill Voldemort for the second time. Though it was kept secret between, us, the Hogwarts staff, and a few people in the ministry, that doesn't mean we didn't do it.

Then, in our second year we managed to destroy a memory of Tom Riddle that was kept alive through a journal for over fifty years. Poor Ginny, was only a first year when the diary possessed her, but after the incidents, we were able to become good friends. All this happened during Quidditch season, too. Harry, being the first one to ever do so, made the team the year before as the new Gryfinndor seeker. I wasn't jealous, but I do have to admit he made it on a string of luck, though I ended up becoming a chaser on the Slytherin team second year(which was still pretty good).

The following year was pretty tough on both of us though. Sirius and Remus put Harry in a pretty tough spot and I flat out told Draco I couldn't be friends with him anymore. The constant taunting and teasing with my brother and his fellow housemates became more nasty the older we got. Eventually Draco's insults were more hurtful then usual and were geared towards my whole family and I wouldn't allow it(that's when I really got close to my Gryfinndor friends).

It really hurt and I missed him, but I couldn't let it go on any longer. Though, our fourth year, when I came face to face with death in the triwizard tournament, we rekindled our friendship.

Someone had entered Harry and I's names into the Goblet of Fire and we had no choice, but to go with it.

On a lighter note, I did go to the Yule ball with one Terrence Higgs, the blonde, secondary seeker on the Slytherin team. But I was pretty upset when, I learned that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts this year. But I soon got over that by dating the tall, dark haired Ravenclaw Terry(or Tree as I called him) Boot. He was really sweet and very intelligent, but after dating all last summer, I broke it off. We were too different.

But thinking back on the last four years, I still don't understand why no one believed Harry or I.

At the end of the triwizard cup, Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion, was killed. And with the help of stupid old Peter Pettigrew, the Dark Lord rose again.

But _still_, no one believed us besides a group of our ragtag group of friends from Hogwarts. Even Severus, my double agent guardian, wouldn't see reason, claiming that he would know if the Dark Lord had returned.

So, before dinner, I had to serve a detention with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Umbridge for Harry and I to suggest such a vile thing. Apparently in her mind, Cedric's death was just a "tragic accident". HA, sounds more like her birth.

Loudly, I got up and announced that I wasn't hungry. After given concerned looks from Draco and May, I quickly left the great hall, cradling my left hand.

**A/N- Lots tonight!**

**1) Okay, please, please let me know if you would like to be filled in on any details.**

**2) If enough people want to hear more about the "Missing Years", after this story, which will take at least a year, I might write them.**

**3) I know that I've updated to retry fast so far, but now, there are about to be some gaps of a couple of days to up to two weeks between chapters that will now all be at least 2k+ words. **

**4) Alright, I've had over 60 views, so that means y'all are being pretty quiet. Come on, even if you hated it, tell me why. Thanks again, review**


	7. They Think I'm a Liar

**Lily**

Glancing down at my hand, I ran my fingers at the still noticeable words etched into my skin.

After the incident with Umbridge, she made us stay after class to assign us detention. There, we were told to write line with one of her special quills.

I was told to write _I will never disrespect a teacher._ After I began to spell out the first few words, I felt a sharp, burning sensation on the top of my hand. There, in scarlet red letters was what I had wrote. Horrified that any professor, even a terrible old witch like Umbridge, would do something like that, I stormed out of her office soon followed by Harry.

Too busy inspecting my wound, I collided with a strong figure. I fell on my butt, but the other person offered me a hand to help myself up.

Regaining my footing, I looked up to the face of Tree, my ex boyfriend from this summer.

"Oh," I said blushing. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine," he said, his face all twisted up. But he soon covered it up with a shy smile.

"I was just heading to dinner, wanna join me?" he asked pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the great hall.

Tightly, I replied, "No thanks. I was just leaving."

With a defeated look on his face, he dropped my hand, which I hadn't realized he was still holding, and kept walking without another word.

Rolling my eyes, I continued down the hall before I felt someone come up beside me.

"What was that back there?" I looked to see Fred say with a grimace. "Are you two still together or something?"

I stopped. "No."

Nodding, he grabbed my hand playfully. "Then," he said smiling, "you won't have a problem coming with me to Hogsmeade. We're going earlier this year and the dates are already posted." He then quickly added, "It'd be fun, just us two friends going."

"Yeah," I say smiling for probably the first time since arriving at Hogwarts. "I'd love to go."

Trying his best to hide his excitement, Fred starts going off about some new invention of his called Extendable Ears and how the owner of Zonko's is meeting him to set up a deal.

"We tried them out during an order meeting this summer and-" he said before I cut him off.

"Order meeting?" I asked abruptly.

"Ya," he said slowly. "Did Harry not tell you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, he didn't," I say a bit angry that once again, my twin, the person who I'm supposed to share everything with, keeps doing that sort of thing. "What is it?"

Reaching to rub the back of his neck, he says warily, "I'm guessing Harry left out a lot of things from this summer. I'm sure if you ask, he'll fill you in on all the details."

Gritting my teeth, I grumbled, "Yeah, well he better."

By that time, we had made it to the corridor containing the entrance the Slytherin commons.

I said bye and turned to go, when Fred put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," he said.

I turned around to facd him, waiting.

"I just wanna let you know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what," he said warmly, a twinkle in his eye.

A little flustered by the situation I smiled in thanks.

"I mean you seemed so stressed already. Your O.W.L.S getting to you so soon?" he joked.

Laughing Fred told me he'd see me around and left as I entered the password.

_"Vipera,"_ I whispered.

As the stone wall transformed to create on opening big enough to let students pass, I went in closing it behind me.

The following day I didn't have any classes with Harry, but I made a point of sitting with the Gryfinndors at dinner just so he could tell I was ignoring him.

Every time he said my name or asked me a question, I would simply turn the other way or say something to Hermione.

I also made sure to push all of his buttons, so that when I got up to leave, a red faced Harry came with me.

Out in the hall, he finally burst.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

Innocently I turned to him asking him the same question.

Firing back, he says, "You know exactly what. Now what's going on

"It's just that.. Everybody's.. Just UGH!" I let out in frustration.

"Come on, Lily," he said softening his tone. "What's bothering you?"

With a sigh, I told him everything.

"Somehow, I feel that being in Slytherin, being raised by Severus - it separates me from everybody. I've always been last to know everything and nobody seems to want me to know in the first place. Like I'm not apart of any of this.

I've passed younger kids in the hallway and they either mock me or act like I'm some big, bad death eater. Especially with what's going on now; _Voldemort_ is out there, RIGHT NOW, and no one seems to give a damn! They all think that Lily Potter is some young witch seeking attention by making up some crazy story about a Dark Lord returning from the dead.

I'm sick of it, and being left out of the dark by my own friends and family isn't helping, either!" I yelled the last part, letting all my emotions run loose. "Even Severus won't believe me," I said, blinking back tears. "I guess that's what happens when you spend the whole summer locked up, away from the world, not even getting a peek at a Daily Prophet newspaper."

Like reading my mind, he stopped in his tracks.

"If you wanted to know what happened this summer, you could've just asked me."

I sat down on a ledge and glowered at the ground.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I shouldn't have to. I thought we were in this together; that we'd share everything," I said.

Harry then sat next to me and slung his arms around me(and he's not much of a hugger, either) and says, "From now on I will. But none of that girly gossiping." Together we laughed and for a moment, the world seemed like a great place.

So, after our little chat, we went outside to the courtyard where Harry told me all about his summer, top to bottom.

Then, he told me about how he was taken to 12 Grimmauld Place to stay with a number of people. There, Harry, along with Ron, Hermione, and the lot, spent most of there time trying to eavesdrop on the Order's meeting.

The Order of Phoniex is a a secret society that was first put together during the first wizarding war to help protect people from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater followers. And as of right now, their main goal was to protect Harry and I.

'_I guess that's why Severus never let me go anywhere,_' I thought. '_They think it's too dangerous.'_

Apparently, if either Harry or I were to die, all hope to defeat the dark lord would be gone. Or something like that.

Then, I learned of the demontors that attacked Harry and our cousin(I hated saying that), Dudley, in Little Whining.

The whole situation made my blood boil. To think that the ministry accused Harry of just flaunting his magical wizard powers around! _Unbelievable._

It's a good thing that through the trial, and some help from Dumbledore, Harry was proven to be not guilty. Otherwise, I would be marching right into Fudges office right now.

Still, I felt guilty when I didn't show up at his trial or even know about it. If I were him, I would've at least expected an owl. I've been complaining about my life when Harry had a far worse summer holiday than I did.

I was on my bed hovering over a grape, wand in hand, practicing reciting the Vanishing Spell over and over before trying the real thing.

We fifth years hit the books hard at the start of term. We were already working on the Vanishing Spell that was required to pass our O.W.L.S in transfiguration. In class, only Hermione had made any progress whatsoever with her snail. I had spent the last hour on it, hoping to get it right.

"_Evanesco_," I said letting the word glide over my tongue. But with no such luck, only about half of the grape disappeared. Throwing the half gone grape out, I got up to go to the common room to try and keep up some form of a social life.

Out there, I plopped down beside Draco on a coach and leaned my head back with a groan.

"This isn't going to be an easy year is it?" I asked, sneaking a peek from my closed eyes.

"Having some trouble are we?" he laughed.

I slapped him on the arm and scolded him.

"And I suppose you have mastered the vanishing spell?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Draco replied, raising a finger, "technically not, but it's not like McGonagall is expecting us to have done so."

"You're just Hermione's better in transfiguration than you," I said poking fun at him.

Frowning, he says, "She's just a muggle born know-it-all."

I thought about telling him off, but just decided that it wouldn't do any good Draco was Draco and I wasn't about to change that.

So, instead, we huddled around May and Blaise who started a game of Wizards Chess and began giving them helpful hints, ending the night on a good note.

**A/N- Where's the reviews? :( Or the favorites or the follows? I have not received any sign of activity in the last two chapters. Come on guys!**


	8. A Messy Hogsmeade Trip

x-shadow-x-kisses-x- Thanks!

Also, thanks for the two faves

* * *

**Lily**

I headed to breakfast after dressing in my green peacoat and using a charm to straighten my hair.

In the great hall, I sat down at the Gryfinndor table next to Hermione and George.

"Where's Fred? I mean, where's anybody?" I say looking around at all the vacant seats.

Chewing on a mouthful of waffles, George says, "Haven't you figured it out by now? Weasleys aren't exactly morning people. And I'm sure Harry's right up there along with 'em."

"What're you doing up, then?"

I asked.

"Fred kicked me out. Apparently he's got a date to get ready for," he said looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Date?" I say confused.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione exclaimed. "Even I can tell that he fancies you."

My face heating up, I violently shook my head.

"No. We've been best friends for years. Fred probably just sees me as a younger sister like Ginny."

"I don't know about that," George says sing song like as he got up from the table. "He got pretty jealous when you went out with that Terry guy this summer. He couldn't *stand* the guy."

"The way I see it, I think _Lily_ fancies _Fred_," said Ginny making a spot at the table where George was sitting.

Now looking like a walking tomato, I stood up and firmly inform everybody that Fred and I are going as _just friends_.

"But coming back as more," snickered Ginny as Hermione let out a giggle.

Throwing a more than irritated look over my shoulder at them, I pushed through the doors of the great hall where I met up with Fred.

He actually looked pretty cute with his fair isle beanie covering his ears as the ends of his bright red hair poked out underneath.

'_Oh, stop it!' _I scolded myself. _'Now they're all getting on my head.'_

"Shall we go?" Fred asks me, linking his arm with mine.

"Yes, we shall," I say laughing along with him as we headed out to the carriages.

Inside, Fred rubbed his hands together and says, "Bloody hell, it's cold out there!"

Smiling, I say very proper, "I think it's quite warm out there."

Frowning, he looks back and replies, "Yeah, of course, because you never get cold."

Stifling a giggle, I wrapped my arms around his middle and looked up.

"Warmer now?"

"Ya," he says softly.

Fred coughed slightly and I let go to look out the carriage as it came to a halt.

Arriving at Hogsmeade, Fred gave me a lift out of the carriage as I jumped out onto the ground.

Our feet crunched in the freshly fallen snow as we made our way to Zonko's.

Once there, my eyes skimmed over the crowd of students testing some of the various products.

I laughed at an unsuspecting third year with light hair as a nose-biting teacup latched itself onto his face.

I then followed Fred, weaving in and out of several customers to the back where the owner was waiting for him so strike up a deal.

We entered a small work room behind a closed door on the right and sat down across from the manager.

"Ah, Fred Weasley!" said a bright eyed man with fraying hair. "What a pleasure."

"Right same to you, Mr. Joiner," replied Fred with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, now shall we begin?" With no complaints, Mr. Joiner went on.

"Now what do we have here today?"

Digging into his pocket, Fred pulled out a pair of entangled ears on strings and placed them on the desk that separated us from the joke shop owner.

Sitting back in contentment, he explained what they were along with some hand motions.

"I call them extendable ears. Ever wanted to know what people are saying behind closed doors away from unwanted listeners? Now you can find out exactly what their conversation is about! With these, you just slide an ear under a door or hang them down a stairwell and everything that ear picks up travels over this line," he says pointing to the string dangling on on the end of his invention, "and is heard through the ear on the opposite end. I got the idea from a way of muggle communication from one tin can to another."

Standing up, the older man came over, clapping Fred on the back.

"Well done, me boy. Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you show me how this contraption works?"

With my help, we demonstrated how the extendable ears worked by sending me across the room and whisper a few things while Fred told Mr. Joiner to hold the other end to his ear.

"Ha, HA! Mr. Weasley, I believe we have a deal," he said suddenly.

Then, while Fred and him discussed payment, I wondered through the store looking at this and that.

When I saw Fred and the owner of the store walk out, shaking hands, I went back to them.

Before leaving though, he stopped us.

"Wait, I'd feel bad if I didn't ask this young lady's name," Mr. Joiner said.

"Oh, it's Lily. Lily Potter," I told him.

His eye widened slightly at the name, but he smiled back warmly.

"Well, I must say, Fred, that sure is a pretty girl of yours."

"Oh," said Fred growing pink in the face. "Uh, we're, I.. um-"

"Why thank you," I said to Mr. Joiner, saving Fred from a sticky situation.

Exiting Zonko's, Fred ran a hand through his hair and turned to me.

"Uh, thanks back there for saving me," he says.

"Oh, no problem, Freddie. I mean lately, tons of people are saying stuff like that. Only, today, Hermione thought that you fancied me!" I said laughing a bit.

After that, Fred tensed up and stopped.

"What, would that be so crazy? Me, taking a liking to you?"

I stopped, too and looked up at his tall, six foot figure.

"Well, no," I said slowly. "I guess it wouldn't be crazy, but come on. Like _that'd_ ever happen."

"How come? Am I not good enough for you?" he says hotly.

"Woah, hold up," I say. "Lighten up, I didn't say that."

All the sudden, Fred became all defensive and angry.

"But that's what you were thinking, weren't you? A poor Weasley could never get a girl like you. The girl who lived; a Potter."

For a moment, earlier, I thought that maybe George was right. But that over with.

"Go ahead and be that way! Because frankly, Fred Weasley, I don't really care. I'm NOT the stereotype Slytherin that you may think I am. But by the way your acting, maybe you wouldn't be a good enough match," I yell. Seeing the pain flicker across his dark blue eyes, I turned on my heel, arms crossed, and ran off.

"Wait!" Fred called, reaching for my hand, but it slid out from his grasp.

By now the sun had come out and was warm against my back as I sat on a log just inside the forest.

I could feel the heat on my back as it began moving into the 40's. It was a bit early for snow, but it'd be gone within the hour.

I continued to inspect the landscape when I heard a twig snap behind me. I wiped my head to see what it was, but shrugged it off. The noise continued all around me, so I quietly slipped my wand out and held it tightly at my side.

"Who's there?" I hissed.

Then, I screamed into the hand that suddenly covered my mouth. I clamped down onto the fingers of the person, and when they let go, I shoved the person away.

"Ugh! Sod off, Fred!" I said at the ginger getting up off the slushy ground.

"Hey," he said easily. "It's George by the way."

"Oh, George, I'm sorry," I said worried he'd be mad.

Dusting some snow off his coat, he says, "Now what's my idiotic brother done this time?"

"Nothing worth telling," I muttered. "Sorry about your hand, though. I mean you could've been Voldemort for I knew!"

Laughing at my poor joke, he left me to be on my own.

'_I'm being so stupid. No, _he's _being stupid. Of course I don't think I'm better than him. What's up with him.'_

A little quicker this time when I heard the footsteps behind me, I whipped my head around and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

I covered my mouth in shock after I turned to see that I had blasted George back a couple feet into a tree and knocked something shiny out of his hands.

Running to him, I knelt down on the wet ground and grabbed his shoulder to pull him forward.

"George? George, are you alright?" I asked at the woozy looking redhead.

"Unless the bump on my head confused me, I thought I was Fred.

I looked down to see the same beanie he wore earlier tucked into his front pocket.

"Oh, it's you," I say pushing him back.

I got up to leave and sure as Merlin didn't slow down when he scrambled to get onto his feet in time.

"Wait!" he called. Coming up from behind, he took me by the hand and spun me around.

"Would you just listen to me for a second?"

"Why'd you say all that?" I asked, sounding a bit upset, quite surprising me as he carried on.

"Lily, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I can't stand the thought of ever hurting you, and I'm deeply sorry, because I know that's exactly what I did. I'm not exactly sure what set me off. Yet, maybe I do. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe I _do_ fancy you," he said as he held my face between his hands. Fred came in closer until I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned in and I closed my eyes as our lips almost came into contact.

I swear he was about to kiss me when all of a sudden, a couple of kids ran by, their giggling piercing the air.

Jumping apart, Fred and I looked down at the ground for minute or so before I fought up enough courage to say anything.

"I think I might just fancy you as well," I say biting my lip and finally looking him in the eyes.

"Good."

With that, Fred bent down and captured my lips in a short, but sweet kiss.

**A/N- Ok, so hope you liked it. And I know that they were supposed to be starting up Dumbledore's army, but I decided to move it to the second Hogsmeade trip, so don't worry.**

**Also, I would like the know a few things, like What am I leaving out? Am I leaving out to much? Is anybody off character? What do you want more of? What do you not like? Should I be more detailed? Should the chapters be longer? What do you want?**

**Thanks. Review!**


	9. Dumbledore's Army

**Nothing. Not a word since two chapters ago. Come on, I only know that a total of three people have read this And that they liked it. But tell me how I can make it BETTER. I can take criticism**.

* * *

_ A few weeks later, word had spread about Fred and Lily._

_Everyone would be happy if it weren't for Umbridge buckling down on them._

_More and more educational degrees were created, giving her loads of more control over the school with each one. She tried kicking out Professor Trelawney, the Divintations teacher, and banned all social meetings of more than three people. Umbridge was now also in charge of dealings out punishments and even the most well behaved of students were receiving detentions._

_So, when Neville accidentally came across the Room of Requirement, Hermione had an idea_.

**Lily**

"But, Harry, that's what I'm saying!"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

Ron and I followed behind them into the Gryfinndor common room(with a harsh look from the fat lady, might I add) where the conversation continued.

Tonight, the roaring fire matched Hermione's outraged spirit.

She, like many others, are fed up with our Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons this year. Reading out of a textbook, that Hermione's already finished cover to cover, didn't really help us be prepared for any situation where we might need to defend ourselves, say from, the dark arts.

"All I want is a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the required spells and correct us if we're going something wrong," the still, slightly bushy haired girl complained.

"Well," I said, piping up, "unless Dumbledore comes back and kicks Umbridge out the castle, you sure aren't getting one.

Nervously, she faces me and says, "Yes, well that's where you two come in. I want_ you two_ to teach us.

I looked at Harry, who acted quite stunned and burst out laughing.

"Oh come _on_, 'Mione," I said. "Right funny, you are."

"No, I'm serious," she says.

Nodding, Ron agrees with her.

Harry immediately jumped in. "You don't know what it's like! You – neither of you – you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something?"

Realizing that Hermione really wanted to go through with this, I shook my head.

"Listen, it's not what you think," I tell them. "You're acting like we've done something great. Like Cedric didn't make it out, because he wasn't as smart as us. Harry and I were lucky to get out of there alive; it could've just as easily been us than him. You've never faced Voldemort. You don't know what it's like! If he hasn't needed us-"

"That's the thing!" Hermione interrupted. "That's what we need. Someone who _does_ know what it's like to face V-.. Voldemort."

Looking to all of us, Ron says, "Think about. What're we gonna do if we go home for the holidays to find Death Eaters at our doorstep? How are we going to do then?"

Reluctantly, Harry and I met eyes and exchanged a reluctant look. Finally, after a long moment of silence we shook our heads.

"Agreed."

_Two Days Later.._

Even though Harry and I pointed out that no one would be coming(due to the fact that most everybody thought we were crazed, lunatics liars), Hermione set up for us to meet at Hog's head for our first meeting.

After passing by some sketchy looking people at the front bar, we hurried to more private table in the back corner.

It genuinely shocked me when anyone showed up. By after Neville showed up Luna, tons of students flooded in from all houses(with May and I being the only Slytherins).

A couple minutes went by and everyone quieted down enough for Hermione to speak.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to learn some real Defense Against the Dark Arts. And since no one is willing to teach us, I thought we'd take matters into our own hands."

"But why exactly do we need to learn to defend ourselves," said a cocky looking blonde I recognized from a quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

"Why?! Bloody You-Know-Who's back, that's why," said an irritated Ron as he leaned forward in his chair.

"How do you know? Where's the proof?" he threw right back. "I've heard that Diggory was just in an accident."

"If you're referring to Cedric's death, no it was not an accident. He was murdered. And I'm tired of hearing about it," said a very frustrated Harry.

"Ya, so if that's all you guys want to hear about, then I suggest you leave. _Now_," I said standing up, my fists clenched.

Tension was in the air for a good thirty seconds before an eager looking girl in our year raised her hand.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus?" she asks me.

"Yes, I can, but.." I said trailing off.

"It's rather tricky and quite hard to do," Harry says, helping me out.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde - Zacharias! that's his name - scoffs at us.

"So what your saying," he spits out, "is to learn from you when you can't really do any of it."

Before either of could give him a piece of our minds, Fred and George were on the case.

"Insult them again, and we'll beat the living crud outta you," said Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling out a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside a Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred, elbowing George in the ribs with a look of excitement.

Lets just say that a couple of livid seventh years kept Zacharias at bay for the rest of the time.

"Well alright then," says Hermione moving onto a different topic, explaining to everyone that if they wanted to be a part of the D.A.(short for Dumbledore's Army, what we've decided to call it), they need to sign a special parchment.

I watched as the parchment went around and people signed it. Some looked hesitant as if they weren't sure what they were signing up for while others slapped their name down as soon as it reached them.

"So, onto the schedule. I though that we could meet up for lessons every Tuesday and Thursdays at seven."

As soon as Hermione said that, most everybody in the room protested against that, saying that it can't interfere with Quidditch Practice.

Eventually, we made it so that we would meet every Monday after lunch and Fridays at seven.

"And though I haven't found a place for us, I'll send a message telling you when I have," Hermione finished off.

"Wait," said Parvati, the girl Harry took to the Yule Ball. "How are we supposed to do this without getting caught?"

"Ya," said another. "How's this gonna work out."

Quickly agreeing with them, the Hufflepuff prefect, Ernie Macmillan, joined in with their questioning.

"Obviously," said Harry, leaning forward in his chair, "we can't just go through the halls talking about our new club without someone ratting us out."

"That's why," I said, reaching into my pocket to pull out a bag, "I've brought these."

As I passed them to everyone, I explained what they were.

"These are fake galleons. Hermione figured out a way to charm them so that we can communicate with them."

Holding up my own, the master coin, I showed them the numbers inscribed around the edges.

"See these? Gringrots uses this number to trace it back to the goblin that issued it. What we've done, is make it so that I can change the numbers to the specific date of our next meeting and where. Also, to let you know when that change is made, the coin will heat up."

Everyone then took a moment to examine their own coin in awe.

The meeting was now coming to a close.

"One more thing," Hermione says, staring at each and everybody. "This paper you just signed? It means you've promised to not tell Umbridge."

"Tell _anyone_," Ron threatened, "and we'll know."

There were a few murmurs of acknowledgement and a couple of frightened looks before people began to file out of Hog's Head.

As the last few were exiting, I pointed to a dark haired boy with some Ravenclaw. Leaning towards Hermione, I asked, "Is that Ginny's boyfriend? Michael Corner?"

Hearing this, Ron snaps his head up.

"What?! Ginny's dating someone. Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Yeah, that's him, walking out," said Hermione, answering my question.

"But I thought she liked _Harry_," Ron said, still surprised.

"Oh, come on," I snorted. "Cho Chang couldn't keep her eyes off Harry. I think there's something going on between those two."

"Really? She couldn't take her eyes off me?" says an overly excited Harry.

"How you didnt notice, im not sure. You'd have to be blind not to see it," says Hermione, stuffing her coin and the magical parchment into her pocket.

"Michael Corner? That Ravenclaw bloke?" Ron goes on, oblivious to our own conversation.

"Yes, Ron," I said, rolling my eyes. "Where've you been? From what I've heard they met at the Yule Ball last year."

"But-But, she's my little sister! And she's dating?" he exclaimed.

"Get over it, Ron," let out Hermione, as we walked out together. "I think she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Yeah," I add. "I mean, Harry didn't freak when I told him about Fred and I."

"Fred and who now?" Ron asked.

I threw up my arms in exasperation.

"Well, while you two teach Ron to be more social, I'll be meeting my boyfriend," I said pointedly staring at my twin's best friend, "_Fred_. Later."

As I walked away, I laughed to myself as I barely heard Ron mutter something about being "perfectly sociable" and that he was just joking.

I pushed through the door of Honeydukes to hear the little bell at the top ring as an assortment of sweet smells flooded my senses.

"'Ello, love," said Fred, coming up behind me to wrap his strong arms around my waist.

"Hey," I murmured as he let go.

A nice looking, plump old lady handed us back our change after we payed for our sweets.

We sat down at a pale, apple green table for two where Fred asked me about quidditch tryouts.

"Oh, great news! You've just reminded me," I shouted, bouncing up in down in my seat.

"Yes, and what might that be?"

he asked.

"You," I smirked, "are looking at the new Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin house team."

A huge grin spread across Fred's face as he congratulated me.

"Oh," I say, remembering something, "but you wouldn't believe it! There was this cocky little third year showing up at the meeting, trying to persuade everyone to pick him as captain."

"Really? He's barely old enough to be on the team, let alone captain."

"I know right. But the worst part is that he probably would've ended up as that if Snape wasn't there," I groaned. "He told us that only members of the team who had previously made the team were allowed to be named captain.

Well, anyway, I can't wait 'til the first match. We're playing Gryfinndor."

"Yeah, only it'll be too bad," he says.

Confused, I ask, "Too bad? Too bad what?"

"Too bad when we crush your team, and you're responsible for the loss," Fred says confidently, a wicked grin on his lips.

I threw a handful of Fizzing Wizzbees at him for saying that.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, then?" he asks easing an eyebrow before dumping his no melt ice cream all over me.

Noticing my angered and evil look on my my face as I slowly wiped the gunk off my face and coat, Fred makes a quick get away.

"No, you don't! Fred Weasley, get back here," I called, chasing him through crowds of people.

I ran after him all the way through the shop and out the door, past most the shops and towards the woods.

It was there where he stopped, hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Approaching him, I stopped in front of Fred, my hands on my hips, clearly annoyed, though a smile broke out on my face.

"Fred, look at me! I'm _covered_ in ice cream. It's cold, too," I say.

He opened his mouth, a snarky comment on his tongue, but only to be hit square in the jaw by a flying ball of snow.

I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress the laughter and undying giggles, but wound up laughing hysterically.

"I see what're you're getting at, Lily," he says, bending down to pack together a snowball of his own.

Soon enough, Fred sent one flying my way and before long, it became an all out snowball fight.

Fred advanced, drilling into me with balls of powdery snow until we were a foot apart.

Reaching down into the snow, I shoved a mountain of snow into his face. Not being able to see, Fred came tiling down, taking me with him.

Gasping for air, I laughed like crazy as Fred held me tight.

"Uh, you giant oaf," I said slapping his arm playfully.

"It's your fault," he blames.

His arms wrapped around me, we stayed there for a while, enjoying each others company, until he grabbed my hands to help me up.

Our hands intertwined, we walked off, until I felt something collide into the back of my head. I skidded to a stop and whirled around. Then, out of no where Fred was hit too, the fine white snow, dusting his coat.

"Who's there?" I asked, accusingly. Just then, we were ambushed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they slid the invisibility cloak over their heads.

"Look, it's Ickle Ronnikins and his friends," says Fred. "You're gonna haveta try harder than that!"

Together we nailed all three of them with snowballs of our own, ending up with further soaked overcoats and snow in our hair.

_Three days later.._

"I still don't know about this," I tell Fred, as I headed towards my dormitory to put my books up after dinner.

"Harry and I weren't being modest when we said said we didn't know what we were doing. Really, if anyone should be teaching us how to defend ourselves, it should be a seventh year like you or George."

He held up his hand to stop me there.

"I don't think so. That wouldn't work out too well," he laughed. "Anyway, I think you know more than you think you do."

"Ya, maybe," I say.

"What IS your patrounus anyway?" he asks curiously as we barely make it onto the right staircase.

"A wolf," I say nervously. "You?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head.

"No-Well, George and I practiced with it this summer for the order, but I never got a clear shot of it. And with Umbridge, I doubt we're going to learn it, either."

I nodded.

As we reached the stone wall leading to the Slytherin common room, he leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Later, Lils," he says leaving while I said the password.

Entering, I went to my room to put up my stuff and change out of my robes.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, putting on my Holyhead Harpies tshirt, and sliding into my favorite pair of jeans, I was ready to go.

Pushing past some if the snot nosed girls from my year blocking the door, I left.

Ginny had told me at dinner that Neville had found the perfect place for our DA lessons and that it was in the seventh floor corridor that broke off to the left. I wasn't sure where that was, but she said I'd know once I got there.

Doing so, I walked down the barren hallway, empty except for the glowing torches on the wall.

I groaned. '_Yep, I'm lost.'_

I kept going down until I was at the end of the hall.

"Where is it?" I asked to one in particular.

Then, all of the sudden, across from some hanging tapestry, the stone wall shook and parted, revealing the Room of Requirement. I smiled and went in.

Inside I was greeted by most of those who signed up to be a part of Dumbledore's Army, but Harry wasn't there yet.

When George shouted a greeting, everyone looks to me, looking like they were expecting something different.

I silently joined May who was talking to Luna about nargles or something like that. No sooner did I do that, did Harry show up. He got the same welcome as me, only he seemed to want to get started right away.

"Alright, then," he says, coming to the center of the large room decked out with long, floor to ceiling windows made of stained glass. "Lily and I thought it'd be best to start off with a disarming charm."

Out of door that seemingly just now appeared, a dummy armed with a fake wand came flying out to stop right next to Harry.

"Uh, right," I began awkwardly. "The spell for this is _Expelliarmus_."

I took my wand and pointed it at Harry, who had his wand at his side, and said the incarnation loudly and clearly. I smirked at his shocked expression as his wand went flying and I caught it in my other hand.

"Do it right and the wand should fly out of reach of your opponent like that. If you don't, they'll merely stuble back a step or two, but too much power and you'll send them flying back."

"Ya, that's for sure," George glares friendly at me. I laughed at the memory of me hexing him at Hogsmeade a while back.

"Yes," says Harry, as I toss his wand back to him, "like that."

Several dummies not popped up all around the room as we sent them off to try it on their own.

Walking around, I was actually impressed with everyone. Even the quiet kids in the year below me were getting excited to learn this; like they believed they could actually help.

Though on occasion, I would correct someone's pronunciation so that they wouldn't burn up any dummies, they looks like real wizards looking for a fight.

They suddenly had a passion to change things. And maybe I could help them do that.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Review! Up next: quidditch, quidditch, quidditch. **

**Also, please take the time to answer some of my questions from the last chapter**


	10. The Big GameThrough the Snake's Eye

**I forgot to mention how Gryfinndor was temporarily banned from playing quidditch last chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

**Lily**

I was in the library with Draco and May working on an essay given to me by Snape when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Wincing, I clutched my collarbone where my lightning bolt shape scar lay hidden. Only the pain didn't go away, but intensified until all i could see was a bright white light.

As my vision cleared I saw the figures of two dark clocked people surrounding a very outraged Dark Lord. I saw him shout at the sky as he brought down his fists with fury. He then pointed his wand up and let out a distressed cry as a blinding green light shot out of the tip.

But as quick as the flash of green light appeared, it was gone and I was at the table facing my extremely worried looking friends.

"Lily! What happened? Are you ok?" May exclaimed, looking over me like a mother hen to her chick.

"It's _him_," I panted. "He's close. And he's not too happy either."

Draco didn't say anything at the reference to Voldemort, but he still seemed concerned.

Shaking it off though, he says, "You need to go to Madam Pomfrey? We need our captain in top shape tomorrow for the big game."

I have gave him a strained smile, but told him I was fine

"No," I say shaking my head. "It's nothing to worry about. Yet."

Closing my books and rolling up my half completed essay, I told them I was done for the night and left the library. But instead of taking a right in the dungeons, I headed towards the opposite way.

I came to a large, heavy door to which I spoke the password and entered.

"Is there something you need?" asked a very bored sounding Severus going through a stack of ungraded papers.

"He's here," I said, standing at the entrance to his office. He still didn't look up. "Sev! Voldemort's near. I felt it. I think I even _saw_ him."

That got his attention, but he quickly brushed it under the rug.

"I would know if Voldemort was here, wouldn't I?" he says in his deep voice.

"But-"

"Go."

"NO. You're going to listen to me for once! I know what I saw and we all know he's back. Especially you," I say looking over my shoulder making sure no one was coming. "You're the first to know about all of You-Know-Who's actions. So don't tell me there's nothing to worry about."

Staring directly at me, he says, "My point exactly. If you think that this is so important, you can tell me over the holidays. Christmas is only three weeks away."

"Sometimes I wonder where your loyalties _truly_ lie."

I stomped out of his quarters and slammed the door with the best of my ability.

I thought that once I began school, I would get to spend even more time with Severus, but it instead he seemed to grow even more distant with every new school year. He says he works for Dumbledore, but won't admit that he's also waiting hand and foot for Voldemort.

_The next day.._

I picked up my sleek black broom with _Nimbus 2001_ inscribed in silver(a gift from Draco's father our second year) as I led the Slytherin team onto the pitch.

It was dark outside as storm clouds covered every inch of the sky and thunder boomed in the distance. Another crash of lightning came and it started to lightly rain.

In a couple minutes our first quidditch match of the year, and the biggest, would begin against the Gryfinndors.

As I approached the center of the field, I politely shook hands with Angelina Johnson, the captain of the Gryfinndor team, also a friend of the twins.

"Can I look forward to a fair game?" she asks, a little humor sparkling in her eye.

"We can only hope," I smirk.

Back before our former captain Marcus Flint graduated, he was known for playing dirty, though many of the other players were happy to do so as well.

I looked past her to examine her lineup.

Fred, who stood behind Harry, winked at me as George and him twirled their bats around. I sent a smile in his direction and went on to size up their chasers.

Ginny was new and probably the best one there, though she was fast enough to be a seeker as good as Harry. I'd flown with her before and even played a little quidditch when at the Weasleys'. I always thought it was crazy she hadn't tried out earlier. Then, again Katie Bell had been on the team forever, but the third girl who I assumed was a sub in, I didn't know.

From behind I heard Crabbe and Goyle snicker and laugh as they sang out, "Weasley cannot save a thing,

he cannot block a single ring.

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King."

"Knock it off," I growled at them. Then, I stole a glance at Ron, who was replacing Oliver Wood as keeper and grimaced. Quivering in his shoes, Ron looked totally unprepared and lost.

"Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley will make sure we win

Weasley is our King," Draco adds in, trying his best to make Ron as nervous as possible.

I turned around and gave them all a nasty look.

"Malfoy, better shut up or else I'll find someone else to play for you," I say, implying that the threat was meant for everyone.

Draco stopped singing, but didn't seemed to pleased about it.

By about that time, Madam Hooch was in the center circle releasing the snitch and bludgers.

At that point everyone from both teams were mounted on their brooms, ready for her to toss up the quaffle. She then tossed it up and I took off in the opposite of a nose dive.

I got to it before Angelina and the game began.

Tucking it under my arm, I zoomed away and flew straight until I sharply turned to the left, letting the quaffle fall into the hands of Adrian Pucey who fell behind me. He then quickly passed it off to Urquhart, the new kid(who tried to take over as captain and admittedly was good) who entered the scoring area and aiming it carefully at the lowest ring.

"10 points to slytherin," I heard a less than excited Lee Jordan announce; Ron had not gotten to the ball in time to block it.

As they regained possession of the ball, Katie made her way down the pitch. Urquhart and I closed in on her, flying at her, head on causing Katie to turn at an odd angle. She lost her balance on her broom along with her grip in the quaffle, so she ended up dropping it which Ginny was there to save. Only Adrian was right there as well, quickly snatching it out of her hands to go score another goal.

The game went on like this for nearly forty minutes with Gryfinndor also stealing some points here and there. The score was 150-90.

"Pass the ball," I yelled at Urquhart as I weaved in and out of other players.

Even though we were up by several points, I knew that Harry might just catch the snitch and win the game before Draco gets the chance. So, we would have to rack up the goals to keep that from happening. But Urquhart needed to quit being a ball hog for that to happen. I guess I should've realized he was too young to figure that out n his own.

Grudgingly, he threw it over to me right before Angelina nearly cracked into him.

From there I set up a hawks head attacking formation. My fellow chasers flew beside me, though I was slightly ahead, as we advanced towards the Gryfinndors' side.

Katie Bell confused on how to break into our our little pack, flew on the outside trying to get ahead. That's when Adrian dove under our little V and I dropped the quaffle into his hands. Rising up, he secretly handed it off to Urquhart so that when we separated, Angelina and Katie flocked Adrian instead.

Urquhart then passed the ball so hard it went flying into the scoring area. Ginny, noticing this, raced towards it.

I leaned forward, increasing my speed, my hair cascading I it behind me.

Luckily I got there right before her, and sat up to put my hand on the ball and using the momentum of my falling broom to drive it into the tallest of the three rings.

I cheered excitedly at my goal, but soon Ginny ran into me, having been going to fast the stop in time.

"Woah!" I yelled as my broom swerved out of control. Though after slowly falling a couple meters, I was able to steady myself.

I took that moment to look for the snitch to find Draco below me heading this way while reaching out for the little golden ball with Harry coming up behind him. Fast.

_WHAMM!_

I blacked out as I felt the impact of a fast moving bludger hit me in my side. Both me and my broom were hurting towards the ground. I tried grabbed the handle of my Nimbus.

Then, I screamed out in agony as Draco flew into my falling body and we tumbled to the ground, landing hard. Skidding across the wet, green grass, I lay there covered in mud.

I rolled onto my back to see Madam Hooch calling the game. Confused, I looked around the see Harry holding up the snitch proudly.

To my left, Draco pulled out half of my broom from under him, looking very uncomfortable. I closed my eyes at the sight and bit onto my lip.

That's when the crowds in the stands started flooding towards the field and the Quidditch players came back to the ground, some happy for the win, others mortified at what just played out before them.

I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse at Fred shouts name and fly this way.

I sat up on my elbows, moaning the sick feeling in my stomach and the cracking sound as my ribs shifted around. I flexed my wrist. At least that was fine.

Snape and Madam Hooch were soon beside me, muttering something about me needing to go to the Hospital Wing.

Standing, with the help of Harry and Draco(who managed to escape all injury except for a splintered broomstick), we made it to the edge of the playing field and to the sideline where I sat down.

As soon as that was taken care of, our keeper, Miles Bletchey, turned on Crabbe and Goyle.

"You two," he said furious, "were supposed to keep things like this from happening. Thanks to you, we've lost the team and our captain!"

Stupidly, they pointed at George and Fred. "It was one of them," Crabbe blamed. "They hit it."

Pushing through the crowd of players, Draco walked up to Harry and getting in his face, "It doesn't matter. We all know that I had it ad if it weren't for those two idiots, we would've won the game. Weasel over there was just _too easy _to get by."

Harry stands there, infuriated at him for insulting his best friend, but before he can say anything, Draco goes on, crossing his arms confidently.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you? I've never seen a worse Keeper, but then again, he was born in a bin. Did you like my lyrics, Potter? Everyone in the stands seemed to. We wanted to write another couple of verses. But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly — we wanted to sing about his mother, see.. we couldn't fit in useless loser either — for his father, you know.. But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells okay.. Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it —"

Red faced Harry punches him square in the jaw and prepares to jump on him, but is beaten by Fred.

He pounds into Draco who pushes him off and kicks my boyfriend in the face.

Horrified, I rush to get up, coming between Fred and him who were now back on each other.

"Stop it!" I shriek. "Fred. Fred, let go of him!"

He let the cloth of Draco's uniform slide out of fingers.

Soon, people from both teams stopped. Urquhart let go of Ron's robes and shoved him away and Katie and Angelina freed George, who was held back by them.

"Are you okay?" I breath, wiping the trail of blood flowing down his face.

He doesn't answer me, but Draco, covering his left eye, looks over and says, "I don't get it, Lily. Why do you hang out with these filthy blood traitors? They're so barbaric, especially that brother of yours."

"You know why?" I yell. "Because they're my best friends and I love them. They stick up for what they believe in, unlike you. So, frankly, I don't care what you have to say about them."

"I don't know, though, you seem to care a whole lot more about him than us," Fred says, spitting out some blood.

Disgusted, I say right back, "Well, I know you don't like it, but I'm friends with you both. Get over it, both of you, or forget about me."

I finished my last sentence, wheezing, and I winced in pain, the act of moving around and talking a bunch just now hitting me. I stumbled a bit, but Adrian was there to catch me.

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey," he says and puts his arm around me along with May who I just noticed come down from the stands. Together, they helped me to the castle where we passed Umbridge, who was most likely there to dole out some punishments.

_That night in the hospital wing.._

"Lily," I hear.

I open my eyes to see Fred looking down at me.

He smiles apologeticly and takes hold of my hand, his large one enveloping my own.

"Hey," he say quietly. "Are you okay? Blimey, when I saw you.. I was so scared. I didn't know what had happened."

"Yeah, broken ribs, a mild consussion, and bruises all over. No biggy," I tell him, trying to hide my ever growing smile.

Fred chuckled lightly and brushed some hair out of my face.

"At least y'all won," I croak. "Only next time, when the other team's being such sore losers, don't start a riot."

As soon as I said this, I hoped he didn't take it the wrong way. Draco had done so much more than be upset about losing. He insulted their family and mine and I know I would've reacted the same way. But he seemed to understand, because he jokingly replies, "Yeah, though it was Harry who started it!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, well if he hadn't we all know George and you would've gotten to Draco sooner or later."

Sheepishly he admits to this. Then, suddenly dark, Fred looks out the window facing the quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, only there won't be a next time."

"Huh? Fred, what do you mean?" I ask.

"The lady in pink banned us for life, Harry, Ron, George, and I. The Gryfinndor team's been disbanded as well."

"What?! Can she even do that?" I exclaim, bewildered.

Bitterly, he says, "Yeah, apparently so."

"Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry. That's absolutely ridiculous," I say. Then, I realized what much be in store for the Slytherin team as well. "And Draco?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? As in, everybody else is in the clear?"

Fred nodded.

I quieted down after that.

Eventually I ask if anyone else was here to visit.

"Yeah, both the teams came as soon as we were allowed. But, uh, Malfoy left as soon as he saw Harry."

I rolled my eyes in frustration at the immaturity of those two. Can't even stand to be in the same room as each other.

"That was quite the spill you took. Everyone say it, too. After we filed out, several others came. You're little miss popular," he says.

I laughed, cause that's definitely not me. At least not this year.

When Madam Pomfrey showed up to give me my dreamless sleep potion, I asked her if I could just go back to my dorm.

"No, you're steal healing! And you," she says, pointing at Fred, "need to shoo. The hospital's closing."

Fred ducked down to avoid her swats and leaned down to lay a kiss on my forehead. He said goodnight and left.

Well, it turns out that the dreamless sleep potion doesn't always work. Unless, this wasn't a dream.

I felt very low to ground. Moving back and forth, realized I was a snake.

Then, I slithered towards some man, my icy scales sliding along the cold floor easily.

Rearing back, I lunged at the man, my fangs sinking in his flesh. Over and I over, I repeated this motion, hearing the crack of his ribs.

**Madam Pomfrey**

I was sleeping peacefully when I was awoken by a sound coming from outside my quarters. Wondering if Lily Potter had woken up, I got out of bed to check on her.

When I went to see, though, I dropped the bottle of dreamless sleep I had brought with me. Ms. Potter was thrashing around in the hospital bed, still asleep.

"Oh, dear," I exclaimed.

I hurried towards her and tried to shake her awake, but that didn't work. So, I quickly left the Hospital Wing in search of Professor Dumbledore.

In his office, I quickly explained to him what was happening, but was interrupted by a loud bang.

Neville Longbottom ran into the room looking rather frightened.

"Dumbledore, there's something wrong with Harry. He's screaming and moving around, but he won't wake."

Even from hear, we heard the echoes of a piercing cry of a young girl.

"Seems like we've got a problem on our hands," the old wizard says.

After finding Minerva to take care of Mr. Potter, Dumbledore followed me back to the hospital wing.

**Lily**

I opened my eyes and rolled over to vomit over the side of my bed.

I put my hand to my chest, which was aching quite terribly. I moaned in pain and forced myself to review what I just saw.

Just then, the nurse came bursting through the doors accompanied by Dumbledore.

Thinking my vision would fade like a dream after waking up, I rushed to tell them what I saw. When I finished, Professor McGonnagal entered with a trailing Harry who looked awfully pale.

"Arthur Weasley has been attacked by Nagini. Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake."

The next couple hours consisted of Harry and I retelling our so called "dream" to Dumbledore as all the Weasley kids were rounded up.

Then, we were all told that we would be going to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's where the Order meets," says Ron as we all took hold of the portkey that would be taking us there.

Once again, all of us were to wait for hours at that place while the adults went to visit Arthur in the hospital.

While we waited, I took the time to comfort Fred who seemed really anxious and worried about his father.

I had only met Mr. Weasley once when i was invited to go the quidditch world cup with them, but just from that one time, I knew that he was just as kind and loving as the rest of his family.

I reassured Fred, telling him that he had to be okay. I told him about my vision, saying that I-Nagini, had only bitten to seriously damage, not kill Arthur. It seemed to help, but Fred still didn't understand why we couldn't go and see him in St. Mungos.

When the rest of the order got back, instead of updating us on what was going on, they silently found an empty room and shut the door.

"Hey," I say to Fred. "Still got a pair of those extendable ears."

"Oh, yeah!" he says, getting them and handing them to me.

I unwound them and carefully placed one end under the door. From where we were, we heard snipets of their conversation, but it didn't involve anything to do with how Mr. Weasley was holding up. Instead, it was about Harry and I.

"I still, just don't understand why they would be seeing those kind of things," I heard Remus say.

A couple people spoke up to answer him but then all went quiet.

A voice I recognized to be Mad Eye Moody's spoke.

"Well I think it's as plain as day: The Potter twins have been possessed by Voldemort himself."

**A/N- Okay, so I switched around the teams a bit. I felt that Ginny should've been on the team way sooner, so I replaced her as chaser and made Alicia Spinnet a sub. Also, I replaced two of the slytherin chasers, one for **

**So did you like the quidditch match? Was it good? Did I rush through the second half of the chapter about the whole realizing part of Voldemort is in me thing? Or was that not clear?**

**Next will be a chapter over the events during Christmas break. Thanks for reading and please, please, pleasssse review!**


	11. Christmas

**Thanks for over 600 views! If only I had that many reviews;)**

* * *

**Lily**

I gladly closed my Intermediate Transfiguration textbook and shoved it into my bag as Professor McGonagall dismissed us.

We had a hard couple of weeks in this class since we went back to learning the Vanishing Spell, though I was happy to say that I was able to completely vanish a mouse. But at least we didn't have any homework, due to everyone leaving for the holidays tomorrow. This was my last class since my double potions was canceled so that those returning home could board the train back.

I quickly gathered up my wand and my bag and hurried out if class to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

"So, where are you two off to for break? Anyone staying?" I ask running up while pulling my book bag over my shoulder.

"I was going to go skiing with my parents, but I've decided to stay at the Weasleys'. I thought that's happened," Hermione says suggesting Mr. Weasley's attack, "that another person around to help out might be a good idea."

After his incident, I had owled both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asking how they were holding up and offered them help in any way I could.

"I convinced Sirius to let me stay with them as well," Harry says as we walk down the hallway. "What about you?"

"I'm going home."

My friends nodded. They were one if the few who knew about my true guardianship. Everyone else believed that my godfather was Peter Pettigrew, not Severus, and with Peter supposedly "dead", I spent my time away from school with Remus Lupin. Secretly, I know that they'd love it if that was the case. Even with Dumbledore's word and mine, neither of them would trust Snape.

_The next day.._

I turned my head to make sure no one was watching as made my way past the potions classroom and down the hall. Entering Severus' quarters, I walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of dark powder.

"Spinners End."

I carefully stepped out of the fireplace in our quaint little home and dusted off some of the dirt that I was now covered in.

Then, I walked over to the table in the middle of the room to set down Aster's cage and opened his door to let him roam free after handing him a treat.

"Severus," I yelled up the stairs as I climbed them two at a time to reach my room. At the top, I called out for him again.

He didn't answer. Shrugging, I just thought that he was probably not going get here 'till tonight, and went to my room to jump on my bed.

After taking a couple seconds to enjoy the comfort of my old room, I took out my miniature trunk from my pocket and placed it on the floor. Pulling out my wand, I brought it back to its original size and opened it so that I could get out a special parchment. Fred had charmed it so that we could communicate during class or any other time we weren't together.

I was going to write to ask him how the train ride was going, but decided that I'll just wait until he got home.

Instead, I went downstairs to get a snack.

In the kitchen, I opened the fridge to examine what was inside. It was nearly empty, but to my surprise, I found an apple.

I took a bite out of it as I went to check out the mail. There was nothing much, seeing as both Sev and I were at Hogwarts where we would receive most everything, but I spotted a note on the counter.

_Lily, I've been called away for work and have arranged for you to stay at the Weasley's. I'll see you at school_.

I let go of the piece of paper and let my mind go off the rails.

"That little-Ugh!" I shrieked, earning a concerned hoot from Aster as he flew over to be by me.

"Can you believe it?" I asked him. "The nerve of that man. The ONE time we get to spend time with each other during the year, WITHOUT him listings off thousands of ingredients for our next potion, he decides to not show up."

I picked up the note and waved it in Aster's face.

"And he just says he's gone off to do some "work"? What does that even mean? He's gone to find Dumbledore? On a mission for the Order? Or something for.. You-Know-Who?"

At the mention of the Dark Lord, Aster starts squawking and flapping his wings like crazy.

"Hey, hey, mister," I say, petting him on the head. "Calm down." He then stops and pecks at my hand in a friendly manner.

Sighing, I decide to go back my things.

I floo'd to the Burrow after grabbing enough clothes for two weeks along with the essentials and the gifts I planned on sending to various people.

I smiled as I stepped into the Weasleys' living room. I set down my things before going into the kitchen where a very welcoming Mrs. Weasley awaited.

When she saw me, she dropped her spoon into the pot of whatever is was she was cooking to pull me into a right hug.

"Oh, Lily, dear, so nice of you to come stay with us for the holidays!"

"Oh, I just hope I'm not a bother," I say shyly.

"Oh, no, of course not!" Turning away from me, she yelled up the stairs. "BOYS! Come on down, dinner's ready."

That's when Ginny appeared around the corner.

"Ginny, sweetie, could you set the table for me?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"I've got it," I say, wanting to help out.

But as soon as I went to grab a couple plates, Ginny came up behind me.

"Lily! What're you doing here?" she smiles, excitedly.

We shared a big hug, like we hadn't just seen each other hours ago before I answered her.

"I'm staying here."

Our conversation continued as we placed a plate and some silverware at each spot on the long table fit for nine.

By that time, all the Weasley boys(and Harry and Hermione) had made their way down.

After some surprised faces, I once again told everyone that I'd be staying with them. I also made sure to give Mr. Weasley a lovingly hug, asking how he was doing, and once more thanking the for letting me stay.

Molly then rounded us all up and told us to find a seat somewhere.

Fred pulled out a chair for me, then took the spot next to it as we all proceeded to dig in.

Soon as everyone was finished, Hermione, Ginny and I headed up to the room we'd all be sharing.

While the other two girls talked about Ginny and Michael's relationship, my mind drifted off to another place.

What happened over break.. I feel ashamed thinking about it.

After my vision of Arthur's - _incident_ - I started having these crazy emotional mood swings. When I was in Dumbledore's office, I had the urge to kill him. It was like I was feeling what Voldemort would in the situation. So, after talking to Harry, who had the same thing happen to him, and listening into the Order's discussion, we came to a conclusion. It wasn't a good one either, you see, Harry and I believe we are-

"Lily, you alright?"

I looked up to see Ginny staring at me.

"Oh, uh, ya, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me," she says.

"No, really. Come on, guys." After a moment, I tried to carry on with them as we told each other what we had gotten everyone for Christmas. I laughed along with them and asked their opinion on if everyone would like what I got for them, but at the back of my mind, my thoughts lingered at my brother and I's dark discovery.

_Christmas morning.._

I woke rather early this morning, enjoying the peace and quiet. Apparently George was right, the Weasley's like to sleep in. But I was joined by Mrs. Weasley before long.

"Merry Christmas, dear," she smiles warmly as she shuffles into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas."

I heard the piercing cry of the kettle on the stove as steam wafted through the air. There was a moment of silence and then the sound of metal clanging around. Molly appeared then, carrying a cup of cocoa in each hand.

She set one of the mugs down in from of me as I murmured I thanks.

"You know," she says after taking a sip from her own, "George's been annoyed by his twin for quite some time now."

Confused, I asked why.

"Apparently he's tired of hearing from Fred about how pretty, nice, funny, and smart his new girlfriend is."

Sheepishly, I smile. "He talks about me that much?"

Molly nodded. "First thing out of his mouth when he got off the train."

Happily, we both finish off our hot cocoa before anyone says anything else.

"That's why I've wanted to know why you've been a bit distant lately, dear. Is there anything I can do? Are you missing home?"

Quickly, I stop her.

"Definitely not! Molly you've been more than perfect, making me as comfortable as possible here. It's just that.. well, I don't know really. I guess it's just been a strange year, that's all," I cover up. The truth was, I was afraid that I was hurting them all by staying here.

Then I added, "You know, I might not have a mother, but your the next best thing. You really are the mother I never had."

Mrs. Weasley seemed more than happy with my latest answer, saying that she was glad to have another girl in the house. So, I took our cups away to the kitchen, then quickly went to sit around the Christmas tree to wait for everyone.

Groggily, the Weasley children filed down, one by one, in their pajamas. When everyone was there, the passing out of presents began.

From Severus, I unwrapped an elegantly wrapped silver and black package. Under it all, was a thick book on Occlumency. Also, there was a new set of quidditch robes and goggles.

Next, Mrs. Weasley handed me a very colorfully decorated gift that held another new jumper, this time green with a silver L on the front.

Also, I opened from Sirius and Remus _Practical Defense and It's Use Against the Dark Arts._ Then, a painting of me by Dobby himself who arrived last night when I have him a pair of bright green socks.

Then, a sparkly green box topped with a matching bow was scooted towards me as I watched the box tip over. Spilling out was the most adorable black kitten I'd ever seen. I scooped it up and it rubbed itself against my face, purring delightfully.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Hermione, scratching it behind the ear. "Who's this cutie from?"

Checking the tag, it told me that it was from May.

_Her names's Alexie. Have a great holiday! May_

"May," I said. Hermione smiled. They all liked her a lot because she supposedly wasn't like the other Slytherins. Whatever that meant.

Just then, an owl appeared at the window, tapping away at it. Running to older him in, the eagle owl dropped an envelope in my hand. Across the top, was my name carefully written.

Not paying much attention, around me I walked back to my seat in the living room, mindlessly tearing it open.

_Dear Lily,_

_I can't do this anymore. Not being friends. After going through it last year, I now know that whatever I do, I can't lose you. Without you, I feel dark like an empty pit. _

_I'm sorry, I was out of line after that match. Truth be told, I was just really upset at them for letting you get hurt while your brother carried on worrying about the game. Okay, maybe I was just being a sore loser._

_Anyway, you know how I feel about Harry, Fred, and all your other friends. But I'm willing to put that aside for you._

_Please forgive me. You're the light of my world._

Unfolding it more, out dropped something. Picking it up off the floor, Fred says, "Alright, what little fifth year do I have to go beat up now."

"Huh?" I say, inspecting the silver chain in my hand.

"'You're the light of my world'?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed. "Oh, it's nobody."

"Good, I don't want anyone stealing my girl," he says, pulling me into him, placing a kiss on my temple. I took his hand and we talked quietly until George called him away.

Then, I took a closer look at the silver chain in my hand. At the end of the necklace, was was emerald serpent on a silver plated circle. I viewed it in awe, flipping it over to see two words inscribed on the back: _Love, Draco_

I stared at it for a long time until, Harry came, and very giddily leads me over to the back door.

Dropping the necklace, I followed him.

"Close your eyes," he says.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Grudgingly, I covered my eyes with one hand as he dragged me further into the yard before he let go.

"Alright," he said backing away. "You can open your eyes now."

I did and what I saw made me scream at the top of my lungs.

"A. Brand. New. _Firebolt_," I screeched. Running my hand along the smooth ash handle in excitement. "How did you pay for this?"

"We all pitched in," Hermione pipes up.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, and I. All of us," says Fred. I hugged him around the middle thanking them all to the max.

"We'll, you gonna ride it or not?" he asks jokingly.

"Yeah, I hear this baby can do hundred and fifty under _ten seconds_," Ron says, still totally in shock at the abilities of this broom.

I let go of Fred and mounted my new Firebolt, taking a moment before forcefully pushing off the ground and into the air.

The thing really could fly. _Fast_. I was soaring through the air, higher and higher until I could barely see my friends, six tiny dots on the ground.

Filled with happiness, I decided to show off a bit, doing a couple right loops and pushing the broom to go as fast as possible before making a sharp turn.

I barely heard Ginny shout something before the rest of them disappeared, then reappearing with their brooms. Soon, they had all joined me in the sky, the brisk winter air swirling around us.

With that, we set up a makeshift game of "friendly" (ya right) quidditch.

Though after half an hour or so, we all headed back towards the ground, wiping sweat off our brows despite the temperature.

After going inside and cleaning up, we all ate some breakfast before taking Mr. Weasley to the hospital to have another look at. There, we saw Luna with Neville who was visiting his parents.

"Luna! Neville! Merry Christiams," I say approaching them. "Did you like my gifts?"

"Oh, I love my Pygmy Puff! He's quite lovely," replied Luna airily. Neville nodded showing me that he was wearing one of the cardigans I had gotten him.

"I love the Quibbler, so I'm super glad to have gotten a subscription, so thanks, Luna. And I'm sure that the Remembral will come in handy, Neville."

They seemed happy to hear this.

"So," I ask, "how are they."

Neville, always uneasy about the topic of his parents, stuffed his hands in his pocket before answering me.

"Well, you know. Good, I guess. It's never any different."

"Ya, I guess so. I bet they were happy to see you."

With that, he nodded, then they said goodbye.

Back at the burrow, I wrote a letter to the friends I hadn't seen today, wishing them a happy Christmas and giving Aster two extra treats before sending him off.

I then, got up to go join Fred on a coach in one of the loft areas of the top floor.

When I sat down next to him, he put his around around me, pulling me closer.

"Hey, I've got something for you," he say softly, revealing a miniature version of my Firebolt. "It flys and everything."

"Oh my gosh," I whisper. "It's incredible."

"Thought you'd like it," Fred replies, obviously pleased.

Looking down, I say, "Only now, I feel like I got you nothing."

"Nothing?! I think a signed bat by my favorite beater, Quibly is more than something. It's awesome. I still don't know how you got a hold of it."

"Well, being the girl who lived has its perks. I just had to ask."

"Incredible," he says, shaking his head.

"Ya," I say, looking up at him. "You are."

I could feel him smiling as he leaned down to place his lips on mine. I reached up to place my hand on the side of his face as I kissed him back.

That's when we were interrupted by a loud whistle.

"Get a room," yelled George.

Fred pulled away to grab one of the pillows off the couch and throw it at him square in the face.

"Get a life," he threw back.

I laughed as George deflected the pillow and left mumbling.

"Merry Christmas," I say, snuggling up to Fred, laying my head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas."

With that I fell asleep to soft and steady breathing of his heart.

**A/N- Okay, so I hope you liked it. But as far chapter 12 goes, I'm not going to post it until I have just ONE more review. That chapter is probably going to take me a while though anyway, but if I get that review I'll do my best to post it within a day of that review. And don't hesitate to ask ANY questions, I have it all up here. Thanks!**


	12. Private Lessons

**Guest- Thanks for the review! And ya I know:) I didn't realize it until after a couple chapters, but by then, my phone always autocorrected it to the wrong way. I'll change it from now on.**

**prankster-at-heart- Ya, there'll be things I'll have to change, but for the most part, no major thing will be left out, only modified. Except for when they go searching for horcruxes(that'll probably be totally different, as in Lily won't be with the trio). **

**I know I said I would post within the day of the review, but I honestly didn't see either until two days ago. My phone was taken up and believe it or not, I don't have a computer and I use my iPhone to write. Sorry!**

**Thanks for the three follows and two favorites! Or maybe it was the other way around.. ?**

**Also, almost 800 views!**

* * *

_Back at school.._

**Lily**

"Professor Dumbledore and I have come to the conclusion that on the night the Dark Lord failed to kill you, some sort of connection between you two were made. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable - when you are asleep, for instance - you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions."

Still mad, I glared across the desk at Severus. "And what does this have to do with me receiving extra lessons with you? I'm top of the class in potions."

After sharing the extremely vivid experience with Nagini, Voldemort's snake, it was believed that he had possessed me. That some part of him was inside me, controlling me along with Harry.

Though I didn't want to admit it, I was afraid that this kind of thing was dangerous and I was scared I was going to hurt somebody. And I almost did.

The night of the incident, I felt this sudden hatred for Dumbledore while talking with him. Some anger bubbled up inside me, ready to come out. I nearly attacked him, and if I did, I'd never forgive myself.

But the Order decided, though this was something to watch closely, it was nothing too serious as long as we kept it a secret. So we did.

"The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord," he says evenly.

Suddenly, I remembered the large old looking book I unwrapped Christmas morning.

"Occlumency," I say. "That's why you got me that book."

He nodded.

"What about Harry?"

"I will be teaching you separately."

I took a moment to let that sink in. _Harry_, receiving private lessons from _Snape_.

"I think you two will have a GREAT time together," I say, rather smugly.

"Yes, I'm sure we will," Sev says, though his voice dropped sarcasm.

I tried to stifle my laughter as I thought about it more.

"You may go _now_, Ms. Potter," he says, motioning towards the door.

I nod and strut out of his office, letting my robes billow out behind me, playfully mocking Sev's bat like appearance.

"Very funny!" I hear him yell out before I was out of ear shot.

_At dinner.._

Once we were done with our meal, the lot of us would be heading to the Room of Requirement for our first DA meeting since before break. That's why I made sure to sit at the Gryffindor table, so Draco wouldn't ask where I was going.

I took one last swig of pumpkin juice before slamming the empty glass on the table.

"Can we go already," I whined.

"Stop fidgeting so much," complained Hermione who sat next me. I stopped moving my leg up and down, realizing that I was constantly hitting her.

"Yeah, why're you all excited for?" Ron said, ripping off a piece of a roll and sticking it in his mouth.

"_You_ know why," I say, leaning across the table at Harry.

Rolling his eyes, he says, "She just wants to know what everyone's patronus is."

The nearby vicinity burst into questions about learning the ultimate defensive spell.

"Ya, ya," I say. "Stop stuffing your faces and lets go."

I pushed out from the table and went upstairs.

In the room of requirement, I impatiently waited for everyone to show up.

Once it looked liked most everybody was there, I announced what our lesson would be about.

"_Expecto Patronum_. A spell that's sure to come in use in the near future."

"Now, I want everybody to know that this is a magic well beyond any of our years. It's very complicated and tricky," Harry goes on. Then, passing out some bits of chocolate to everyone, he says, "Now don't go too hard. But if for some reason something happens, have a little bit of this. It'll help."

"The trick to performing the spell correctly is to think of the happiest memory you have. Once you have it, say it loudly and clearly and you should get some good results."

Then, I watched as kids paired off, practicing it.

I couldn't help, but be mesmerized at how well everybody was progressing. Throughout the meeting, every single person ended up producing at the very least, a silvery wisp of light. Though no one had made an animal show up, they all were happy enough with their results.

I was so proud to think that after just a few weeks of these meetings for the DA, the mournful looks of helpless people put there by Umbridge and the current state of our world vanished, replaced by stronger, more determined faces.

That day, ever single person in the room walked out looking ready for anything coming their way.

As we all filed out of the room of requirement, Harry stops me.

"I wanted to ask you," he says, slightly nervous, "how-how do I, I mean should I ask, Cho to Hogsmeade? You, know this Valentine's day."

I smiled.

"I knew something was going on between you two! Hermione and I figured the two of you had kissed before leaving for the holidays."

"You knew?"

"Of course. Now, it's obvious Cho likes you, so all you have to do is ask."

The corners of his mouth turned up and he adjusted his glasses.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Lily. I wasn't quite sure if there was some sort of thing I had to do first." Together we walked out, but before we got to the point where we went our separate ways, Harry asks if I want to come with him to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, no, I can't," I say, stopping to stare into his eye. "I have to make up some potions. _With Snape_. Remember?"

"Right. See you later. And good luck," he whispers, understanding me.

Going down the hall, towards the dungeons, I turned right into the potions classroom.

I trudged through the door, dropping my things on a desk and making my way to the back to Severus' office.

Inside, I was alone, accompanied only by the thousands of potions ingredients lining the walls.

Bored, I walked towards one of the shelves and picked up a random bottle to examine, rolling it around in my hand.

"Put it back," Severus says, flocking into the room, slamming the door behind him.

I shoved it back, the sound of many glass phials clinking against one another echoing throughout the room.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

I closed my mouth, deciding it wasn't worth the time, but then stupidly open it again.

"What's the point anyway? I saved Mr. Weasley's life with it. Otherwise he would've bled to death before finding him."

I jumped back as he slammed his hands onto the table in front of me, spitting out his words.

"Has the thought ever occurred to you that not only can you see through him, but the Dark Lord now has access to your mind as well? Everything you see and do is no longer for your eyes only."

After a few silent moments, he backs away and asks if I had cared to open up my book on Occlumency and read it.

"Yes," I say. "I read through chapter five."

"Good, so you know the basics. Clear all thoughts from your mind and do your best to block me out."

He gave me about three minutes before he attacked.

I could feel it. Like an invisible hand reaching into my mind, trying to grab onto anything. A thought, memory, or any kind of emotion. But I wouldn't feed it. Instead, I thought of the invisible hand; that was the only thing I could picture.

Then, finally, I gave in just as Severus pulled away, leaving me to hold my head in between my hands. I took a couple of deep breathes before I felt it again.

Letting out some form of a groan or exclamation of agony, flashes of Fred and I at Hogsmeade. Then, Harry and I visiting Hermione one summer. That was followed by a march of quidditch from an earlier year.

"Stop-" I yelled out.

"You need to control it!" Severus screamed back. And again he went.

This time terrible images of Cedric being struck down came as I stared into his glazed over eyes as he lay lifeless. Next to him, a reformed Voldemort stood, emitting a vast green light from the tip of his wand.

"You mustn't let your fears show though! Keep everything hidden," Severus instructs as he releases me.

"I wasn't ready!" I shout at him

"The Dark Lord will not strike when you are 'ready'. You must learn to be prepared at all times."

I take my hands off my knees, preparing for him to go again, trying wipe my mind blank. But I was only able to hold him off for a short while before he broke through.

I bent over, gasping for breath, listening to the blood rush through my ears along with the pounding of my head in a massive headache.

Then, he dives back into it, lunging at me(mentally) like a cobra sinking its fangs into its prey over and over. Much like Nagini to Arthur.

I try to stop it, but instead I slipped up, allowing him to read into me, seeing horrifying images of Fred, battered and bloody, surrounded by other dead version of loved ones. One of my greatest fears.

He pulls out, but I hastily make sure he doesn't attack again.

Summoning the strength to stand, I do so and walk out.

"I think we're done here," I through over my shoulder.

**A/N- Please review!**


	13. Valentine's Day

**Thanks for a favorite and a follow!**

**Over 1,000 views! I'm so excited about that.**

* * *

**Lily**

Valentine's day. The day where all girls fret over whether or not they have someone to share it with and boyfriends around the world scramble to come up with a gift for that special someone. Seeing as I never had a boyfriend around the time, I didn't care, even when I still found boxes of sweets and love notes scattered around my room and on my desks from secret admirers. It never really was a big deal to me.

But when I walked outside my common room to find Fred standing there holding a handful of roses, spitting out various fireworks, I couldn't help but love it.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a huge hug. He chuckled and returned the embrace before pulling away.

"Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

I turned my head to see that the pink tinged sparks had arranged themselves to spell out the letters to _WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?_

"Yes, Fred, I will," I laugh, standing on tip toe to kiss him on the lips.

He snaked his arm around my waist to pull me closer as he kissed me back.

Only when we heard the stone barrier scrape open to reveal a couple of second years, we quickly jumped apart.

"I knew you always woke up for the early practice," Fred says, leading us down the corridor towards the great hall. "So I thought I'd surprise you."

"Mission accomplished," I murmur.

Together, we sit down at one of the four long tables lined up in the hall to have a bit of breakfast.

After, we get up to leave when I notice Cho Chang coming in alone. An idea forms in my head.

"Hey, Fred, can I meet you outside in a bit?" I say, letting my gaze drift to the nearly empty Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah, sure."

Only moments after Cho sits down to help herself to a biscuit, I'm there beside her, giving what I hope to be a friendly smile.

She smiles back. "Hey, Lily," she says welcoming me to sit next to her. But I could tell she was somewhat curious as we weren't all that great of friends.

Right on cue, not a moment too soon, Harry and Ron saunter in, talking.

"Oi, Harry," I call out to him. "Care to join us?"

Eagerly, he tells Ron a few things then settles down on the other side of me. No, not what I wanted.

"Crud, I gotta go, guys. Fred's waiting," I say as if I've forgotten. Then, I stop lean over to whisper something into Harry's ear.

"You haveta _talk to her._" I followed that by nudging him closer to Cho and making my exit from the great hall.

"Ready?" Fred asks from where he was, leaning against the wall outside.

"Yep," I say, flipping my hair behind my shoulder.

We took the carriages to Hogsmeade where every shop was decorated in pink and red hearts with cupids flying around everywhere. _'Wow, some people really get into Valentine's day.'_

Together, we spent the day doing an array of things until settling down at a table in Honeydukes near Colin Creevy and his younger brother Dennis.

"What do you mean, you think you're better at me in potions?" Fred asks, setting his half eaten cup of ice cream on the table.

"It's means exactly that. I'm better than you in that subject," I say provokingly, staring him down from across the table. "I got an O on my practice O.W.L. What'd you get in your fifth year?"

Instantly, he looked down and stared into his dish of melting blueberry flavored ice cream and took a bite. "Doesn't matter," he managed to get over his mouth full of the frozen sweet.

"Exactly," I state with satisfaction, leaning back into my chair.

"Ya, whatever," he murmured, barely audible. Then, he took another spoonful of it and bored, bent his spoon backwards. Only it must've been real slippery(for his sake, lets hope so), because all the sudden he released it like a catapult, leaving my face covered in cold, blue splatters.

Fred burst out laughing while I sat there, mouth agape, trying to keep my cool. But I guess that didn't work.

In an instant, I had smashed my strawberry cone into his face, smearing it all around.

I was then blinding by bright, white flash of light.

"What a great picture of the happy couple!" I heard, what I think to be Colin shouting.

Fred took that moment to jump up and reach across the table and try to snatch my ice cream only to break it in the process, melted ice cream spilling over his hand.

Then, I jumped over the table and around Fred in one quick motion, only he grabbed me around the waist to keep me from escaping. Together, we tumbled down into the slick ice cream all over the floor, knocking down some chairs in the process. I tried to get up, but fell again, this time also taking out the nearby display of their jar of new Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

That's when we took the time to notice the damage we did around us and found the owner of the shop towering over us in a very angry looking face, hands on his hips.

Lets just say that Ambrosius Flume wasn't looking forward to us coming back anytime soon.

After offering to clean up, we walked out of the shop, swinging our hands.

"Only YOU could manage to get us into that much trouble," I say, looking up at Fred with a fake irritated look.

"Eh, I don't know. You've gotten George and I into some pretty sticky situations."

By then, we had made our way into a more deserted corner of the little town where we sat down on a stone bench. Replying, I just bite my lip and shrug. "Maybe I like trouble."

Fred smiled, then placed a hand on the side of my face and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his until a piece of parchment flapping in the wind slapped us in the face.

"What's this?" I say, my eye catching a glimpse of the yellowed paper billowing in the breeze. It gets blown away and I hurry after it, stomping my foot down on it before it can fly away again.

I bent down to pick it up to see that it was a wanted poster. On the front was an eccentric looking witch with wild hair all around her pale face in a strange way. There were dark circles under her eyes accompanied by a nasty snarl on her lips. The sign read:

_WANTED: BELLATRIX LESTRANGE_

_Known Death Eater, Murderer, and Fugitive from Azkaban_

_*APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION!*_

"Fugitive?" Fred questions.

I shrug. "I thought no one ever escaped from Azkaban."

"They didn't. Until now," he says pointing towards the windows for Tomes and Scrolls, the local bookstore. Covering the windows were maybe hundreds more of flyers similar to the one in my hand.

"Woah."

Soon, I had made my way to the shop, flinging open the door and finding the newspaper stand. Picking one of the up, I glanced, horrified at this week's top story, _PRISON ESCAPE: 10 EXTREMELY DANGEROUS CRIMINALS FLEE FROM THE ISLAND_

I skimmed through the article, my frown deepening with each line I read.

"How does that even happen?" I hear Fred from behind me. He must've been reading over my shoulder.

"I don't know," I say, shaking my head. Then, I glanced up at the clock looming over the counter, seeing that it was eleven fifty-four.

I hurried to check out, placing a couple of coins on the counter in front of the register to pay for the stack of _Daily Prophets_ folded up in my arms.

"Hey, I told Harry and Hermione I'd meet them on Three Broomsticks around noon. Today's been amazing, love ya!" I explain to Fred in a quick hug before rushing out the door and across the street.

Once in the pub, I find that Harry, who looked slightly miserable, had just sat down at a table with Hermione in a secluded corner towards the back.

"Have you seen this?" I say bitterly, slapping down one of the newspapers on the table, spinning it so that it faced right side up.

"You know wht this means, don't you?" Harry says grimly.

"You-Know-Who's searching for recruits. And here's ten of his newest followers," I said before listing off the names of the witches and wizards who broke out.

Looking past me, Hermione waves someone over before saying, "Yeah, and that's why I've set this little meeting up. The truth needs to get out about.. him. Everyone's at risk here."

I didn't quite understand her until Luna Lovegood came by with the _ever_ so wonderful Rita Skeeter. Inwardly groaning, I remembered back to last year when she wrote an article about me and how I had a secret love for the dark arts and couldn't wait to marry into a family of death eaters. Let's just say Draco wasn't a big fan of that one.

"And exactly how are we doing that?" Harry said in distaste, also not having a love for the scandalous writer known for writing anything _but_ the truth.

"Well," Hermione begins, looking back and forth from Rita to us, "I had a proposition. Obviously, almost every publisher is controlled by the ministry, meaning that they have a total say in what goes in. See, I thought that Rita could write an article about what happened to you two last year when You-Know-Who rose to power. Then, Luna said she could get it published in her father's magazine."

The Quibbler. Of course.

With that, Rita Skeeter let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, because everyone's going to believe something written in some silly tabloid."

Hermione tried her best from glaring at her before replying. "Yeah, maybe, but its all we've got. The minister wouldn't let anything like this run through the _Daily Prophet._"

"Some people won't read it, you're right. But the article about the prison escape left readers wanting to know more. So, I think many people will be willing to read ours even if its in something as.. interesting as the Quibbler," said Luna, speaking up.

Rita pursed her lips as she listened in on us.

"Alright, I'll do it," she says. Apparently Rita couldn't resist anything having to do with the famous Potter twins. Slapping her name across an article like that would only boost her reputation.

Then, the interview begun. Rita asked us various questions on how it happened and what it was like, leaning in to catch every word Harry and I said. We answered every question in detail, though a bit hesitant reliving the terrible event.

Once we finished, we all got up, shook hands with Ms. Skeeter and left, Luna telling us that it'd be in soon and that she'd let us know when.

**A/N- Please don't stop reviewing just because I won't post! I love em and I'll answer any question even ones about what's going to happen in future chapters.**

**But anyway I'm gonna try for a chapter per review. We both get what we want.**

**Also, I haven't been excited to write the last chapter or two. Not that I'm saying I'm gonna stop writing, but they were forced and I didn't feel that were all that great. Please let me know if they were?**


	14. The DA's FoundSnape's Worst Memory

**Guest- For those wondering why I put Lily in Slytherin, well here ya go:**

**1) There needs to be more stories from other houses.**

**2) It shows how not everyone in Slytherin has to be evil (ya, ya, Snape, I know HE wasn't)**

**3) If you really think about it, Harry would've been Slytherin anyway if he hasn't asked about the houses and desperately asked not to be in it. So if his twin was the same and didn't say that, she would be Slytherin (ultimately following the books).**

**4) Her personality is based off mine. I have every Gryffindor and Slytherin personality trait and in every test, I get one of the two or a dead tie.**

**Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it, especially the questions.**

**Guest(the second one)- Sorry to disappoint, but not really any Lily/Fred this chapter. Some the next, but I'm really excited to tell you that I have like the next 60 chapters planned and it gets HUGELY Fred/Lily later. But not a whole lot for now.**

**Another favorite and follow! Man, I love you guys:) Plus, nearly 1400 views.**

* * *

**Lily**

I stepped out of the shower, drying off with a towel that hung on a silver accent attached the pale gold walls with sweeping black designs on them. I dressed in a silver and gray plaid skirt, a sweater, and the traditional Slytherin tie topped off with my robes for the day. After that, I charmed my hair to be straight, something Millicent Bestrode taught me in third year(only because she was tired of hearing my blow dryer early in the morning) and pushes a few strands of fiery red hair behind my ear.

Stepping up the last few stairs taking me to the Great Hall, I went in, finding a spot next to Luna and across from Neville.

Just then, the mail came, Aster swooping down and dropping a bundle of letters in front of me. Not waiting to receive any attention from his owner or even a treat, he flew back to the owlry, but was back in a second along with several other barn owls, releasing what seemed like hundreds of letters.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Luna said, reaching for something in her bag. Out she pulled the latest edition of the Quibbler and handed it to me.

On the cover, I noticed it mentioning an exclusive interview with the 'Twins Who Lived' and their opinion on the state of the wizarding world.

Flipping through the magazine, I found the page Harry and I were featured on. While reading through it, I hear Neville from across me.

"I saw that, Lily. I wanted to tell you how brave I think it was of you two for going out and letting the world know what exactly Voldemort's cable of. And not just him, the death eaters, too."

I look up and smile a bit. "Thanks, Neville. It wasn't really a big deal though."

Then, I decided to rip open one of the letters on top of the pile to see why anyone would want to send me this many.

_Lily Potter, _

_Wow. I never knew that was what really happened. I want you to know that I fully support you and Harry as you try and take down You-Know-Who._

_Damien_

Opening another, I found out that Sarah Hymer from London also wrote something along those line. In fact, many more did, too. Though I did find one saying I was a total crazy trying to take down the Ministry of Magic.

It took me a while before I noticed all the intrigued looks I was getting from people across the room when finally Seamus Finnigan came by.

"I believe you guys, Lily."

"Great article, Lil," I heard an older student, I didn't recognize say. "I even sent a copy to my mum."

Not knowing what to do, I was sitting there, blushing. Thats why I was relieved when Harry entered and most of the attention was diverted to him.

A crowd of students surrounded him as they discussed their opinions and other stories they've heard about recent sighting of some of the escaped prisoners. But when Umbridge appeared, the group quieted and dispersed.

She waddles in, once again in pinks of various shades and snatches the Quibbler that was in Harry's hands.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for having a magazine as vile and incredulous as this one in your possession. I will be seeing you in detention this week everyday after classes." Turning towards me, she points a her grubby little finger at me and says, "You, too, Miss Potter."

I start to protest, but change my mind. "Of course," I say bitterly with the fakest sincerity I can muster.

But as soon as she smiles and turns to make her way out, I shoot little sparks out of my wand. They bounced off the floor and shocked her in the bum.

"Ooh!" she shrieked.

Fred and George who managed to get there in time so witness this, gave out snippets of laughter that were soon cut off by Umbridge's piercing glare.

When she had left, I turned to Harry as we laughed our heads off for the first time in days.

Later, as I was passing it on my way to Transfiguration, I saw Filch, with The Lady in Pink supervising from below, banging a nail into the wall to hang up yet another educational degree. It read this: _Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled._

_Great_.

That night when I fell asleep, I had another dream(or vision really).

I was looking down at a middle aged man with slippery gray hair down to his chin begging and pleading with me on knees.

"Please, my Lord. It was only a mistake."

"He said he would be able to remove it," I said in a cold voice.

"No, he couldn't have! Master, that why he fought so hard against it. Because he knew he couldn't."

We continued arguing before I paused. "Very well, then, Rookwood. Remember, you now have my gratitude."

I felt someone shaking me violently when I opened my eyes. Above me, I saw the sparkling blue eyes of May looking down on me.

"Lily, you were screaming," she says, her voice filled with uneasiness.

"I was?" I ask, propping myself up with my elbows.

May doesn't say anything, but I know it was me.

"Can't you guys *ever* SHUT UP," I heard Pansy Parkinson scream from her bed across the room. Then, she threw a pillow our way only for it to land somewhere else(Daphne Greengrass's face to be exact).

"Sorry," I mumble as May yawns, pulling back the covers of her own bed to go back to sleep. I did that too, only I never fell asleep.

I was paying close attention to Luna and some random Hufflepuff as they threw jinkes at each other, practicing their defensive spells when I heard a loud commotion going on in the front of the room.

Having just apparated here, Dobby, out of breath, he searches for a familiar face.

"Harry!" he screeches to my twin who stood near him.

"What is it? What's going on?"

Frantically, Dobby scrambles through a mess of kids to reach me. "Lily Potter, must go. Everyone must leave here!" he says, grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me across the room.

"Dobby, what is _it_? What's happening?" I plead with the elf.

"The headmistress knows. Is coming now."

"What?" shouts Ron.

Across the way, I spot Hermione angrily scan the faces of the people in the room. And right there, we see Marietta Edgecombe reach up to her face, horrified, as several boils appeared there, sprouting up. After a few moments of gasping students, pointing at Marietta, we can all see that the blemishes formed the word _SNEAK_, written there on her left cheek.

"You," I snarl in her direction, pushing my way through the panicking group of students.

"That's her," says Hermione. "That's the traitor."

Marietta tried to cover her face with some of her strawberry blonde strands, pulling the hair across her face.

That's when the doors the room of requirement were thrown open, revealing a very happy looking Dolores Umbridge, Filch, and the Minister of Magic himself.

A few spells were fired from students trying to flee, but only a few got out before we were shut in.

"What is going on here?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

The room went silent and she slightly frowned.

"Filch, search the room. _Entirely_."

Together, most of the DA and I stood there, straining ourselves to stay where we were.

As Filch approached the vanity in the far corner, I closed my eyes, praying that he wouldn't find it.

After rummaging through the drawers a bit, he took out an old piece of parchment and handed to Umbridge, a smug look in his face that I was dying to curse right off.

With interest, she looks it over.

"'Dumbledore's Army' it says. And how convenient and you've all taken the time to sign your name under it, too."

My grip on my wand tightened until my knuckles turned white.

Leaning over to see it clearer, Fudge looks from the paper, then back up at us before taking it into his own hands.

"Solid proof that Dumbledore has been creating an army to take you down, sir," Umbridge tells him, clapping her hands together like an excited four year old.

Eyeing everyone in the room, Fudge ordered everyone to go.

"Not you two," he spat just as we were making our getaway.

"We're going to have a little talk with Professor Dumbledore," the minister told us. "Filch?"

With a small nod, the nasty caretaker came forced his way between Harry and I, taking a firm hold on one of both our arms.

We were then whisked away towards Dumbledore's office.

"Watch it," I snapped when he pushed me through the opening.

"Hey," Filch growled, the shoving Harry right into me before he slammed the door in our faces.

Turning our backs to the door, we faced Cornelius Fudge who was frantically whispering to the old, white-bearded wizard.

Sighing, Dumbledore stood up, looking over at us over the tips of his half-moon shaped glasses.

"You see, the army was named Dumbledore's, not the Potters'. So I see no reason for the young witch and wizard to receive any form of consequence. I take full responsibility and blame for this."

"What?!" Harry shouted. "But-"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him.

"He didn't even know about this!" I yell at the minister as armed guards from the ministry appear.

"Please," I hear our headmaster say to once again stop us.

I turn to Harry for help, but I just see him staring over at him with a pleading look on his face.

Fudge then took that moment to speak up.

"You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to wait trial!"

Placing his hands flat on his desk, Dumbldore looked down, almost in what I thought to be a quaint smile and light chuckle.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" Fudge scoffed. "I see no snag Dumbledore!"

"Well, I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really?"

"Well – it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to – what is the phrase – 'Come quietly.' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course – but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

And before anybody could do anything to stop him, he brought his arms high above his head and clapped them together twice. In a swirling tornado of silver, Dumbledore vanished.

I let my books drop to the floor beside the table next to Severus as we met for my next Occlumency lesson.

"Something wrong?" he asked causally.

I rolled my head to glare up at him.

"Don't tell me you ENJOY the new she-devil bossing you around. With Dumbledore gone, now she had the last little put of power she needed to ruin the whole school year."

Severus frowned.

"Enough of that, we got to get started," he says.

"Okay, just-"

I felt the familiar feeling of someone sticking their hand into my mind, digging through all my personal thoughts and feelings. The feeling of being invaded. Well, that along with the torturous memories of Voldemort regaining his strength and taking everything I've come to love.

"Will you stop that?!" I say, doing my best to shove him out while simultaneously building a wall to protect them.

"You've been improving much more than that idiot brother of yours. You don't want to fall behind now. Though with the progress - if you wanna call it that - that's he's accomplished, that'll be hard to do."

The attack came again.

"Harry's not an idiot!" I shout.

There it goes again.

And again.

The moment he pulled away, I summoned my energy and focused on Severus' face, his mind, in front of me.

That's when I entered a world entirely not my own.

I saw a striking fourteen year old girl looking much like I did at that age. Beside her was a pale boy with slippery black hair down to his chin.

Together they lay in a patch of grass, someplace that looked familiar, the girl's flowing hair sprawled out behind her. From there, I saw little moments of the two friends: a kiss on the check, laughing, studying under one of the trees outside of the castle.

Then, a strike of lightning flashed and I saw my mother - not just some red headed lady - get hit by a curse, falling to the floor next to two matching cribs.

Soon, the door burst open to see a distraught Severus, the agony clear across his "no shenanigans" straight face. He fell to his knees, grasping my mum, cradling her lifeless body, rocking back in forth, letting out soft cries.

Suddenly, I was forced out of that world, out of that memory and brought back to Severus' potions storage room.

Both panting, I saw Severus get up, screaming something, but I didn't hear anything. I only saw his lips moving.

Slowly, rising, I regained my hearing.

"Go. Now. LEAVE," he said so calmly, yet so icily it scared me. Slightly frightened by his behavior, I scrambled to get out of there, knocking some potion ingredients off the table.

I winced trying to pick some of the broken glass off the floor, but gave up when Severus exploded again, screaming at me to leave him.

Running down the halls, I didn't stop until I had reached my room, safely tucked away behind the door.

**A/N- Sorry if i took so long to update, but early on, i gave fair warning if a week or two. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Up next, the Weasleys' departure.**


	15. The Departure

**Another follow and favorite!**

* * *

**Lily**

"Mhmm," I murmured softly. "Sure."

After crashing on a rosy pink couch in the Gryfinndor common room, Fred and I began a heated conversation about how many times Snape must wash wash his hair each year, a conversation I had won.

We talked on and on, laughing until our throats were dry, but eventually all our words came out slowly until I had in fact, fallen asleep in Fred's arms, my mind slipping away as I listened to the steady beating of his heart.

**Harry**

I scribbled the last sentence of my essay and looked up to see Lily and Fred fast asleep on the couch nearby, the pair looking quite comfortable.

"Harry."

"What?" I say, hearing my name and looking over at Hermione.

"Oh, sorry."

I set down the pen I was furiously tapping against the table.

Hermione and Ron turn around to look in the same direction I was staring and then back at me.

"They're a good couple," she says.

I take another moment to steal a glance at my sister, smiling peacefully in the embrace of the older prankster.

A while later, I look up again.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what makes them such a good couple?"

"Well, they've been best friends forever. They just sort of fit each other," Hermione tell me.

Across the room, as I listened to her, I see George appear behind Angelina and whisper something in her ear. She smiles and together they walk out of the room, hand in hand.

"And from what I've heard," Hermione points out, "under all that joking persona, Fred's quite the romantic."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Fred's a nice bloke, but what about Lily? Why's he so into her?"

Ron scoffed.

"Harry, your sisters GORG-" he started, but quickly stopped, noticing my glare. "Got nice.. hair."

I knew what he was about to say, but instead of finishing, Ron pretended to work on his charms homework.

"Come on, Harry, you're not going to be one of those overprotective brothers, are you? You've got to know that practically ever guy at Hogwarts finds her attractive," Hermione states matter of fact.

"No, I'm not being one of those. But you're saying Fred's dating Lily, because she looks nice?"

Hermione laughed.

"No, that's just a bonus. Fred's been there for her since first year. They understand each other. It's like they've been together forever."

"HA," Ron says. "They sure do argue like an old married couple."

I smiled at that.

"Okay, I guess they are pretty good for each other. I mean anyone who's willing to listen to Lily go on and on about why she's right must really care."

**Lily**

"You've got to be kidding me! What'd he say?" I asked, half laughing, half concerned.

Fred shrugged. "He never managed to get all the words out, due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

"Just wait until Umbridge hears! You'll be in loads of trouble."

"Not until he reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him."

Graham Montague, one of the ghastly Slytherins in the year below me, tried taking house points off of Fred and George earlier today when they were up to their usual mischief.

And if course, they managed to get him lost inside a vanishing cabinet. Who knows where the poor boy will end up. I felt sorry for Graham(even if he well right deserved it).

"Anyway," Fred says. "I need a favor."

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"I need you to distract the she-devil for me tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, did you ask her?" George said suddenly, appearing on the other side of me.

"Just did," Fred replied.

"Well?" George asks.

"Sorry, boys, as much as I'd _love_ to help infuriate Umbridge some more, I have to take my O.W.L.S," I tell them, continuing down the hall. "But aren't you two tired of getting in trouble for all the mayhem you cause her?"

"Well, now —" George begins.

"—what with Dumbledore gone —"

" — we reckon a bit of mayhem—"

" — is exactly what our dear new Head deserves."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course."

I stared down at my test in complete frustration.

1. a) Give the incantation and

b) Describe the wand

movement required to make

objects fly.

The first question on my charms and I was already stumped.

I knew it began with _Wingardium_, but was it _LeviOSA_ or _LeviOSAR_?

I scribbled down the first one and prayed that I was right.

I enjoyed charms and was always quite good at it, but it always seemed that I forgot them when they came in hand (or in this case when it's featured on my Theory of Charms O.W.L.).

I then described the swish and flick motion required to preform the levitation charm in the space provided before moving onto the second question.

I was in the middle of explaining the positive and negative effects of the cheering charm when I heard a great boom outside the great hall followed by high pitched screaming in the distance.

"What the-"

I silenced myself at the sound of Umbridge's heels clicking against the stone floors of the great hall as she made her decent towards the doors.

Everyone turned around in their seat to find out what was creating the large thuds echoing throughout the whole room.

Cautiously, I saw Umbridge take hold of a door in each hand and open them up just a bit. She stuck her head out the door and peered around before letting out a deep breath.

Then, suddenly I saw a bright little orb of light appear right in front of her face. It quickly turned, soaring past Umbridge, and exploded in a bright blue firework.

Everyone craned their necks to see what was happening as she took a few steps outside the great hall to inspect.

"Ehhhheyyy!"

Two ginger haired figures burst through the doors, zooming down the rows of students taking tests, sending their papers up in a mess.

A huge smile cracked on my face as Fred and George flew around throwing various sparklers and firecrackers in the air.

Tons of colorful fireworks burst, creating large booming sounds, shaking the entire castle.

Umbridge walked in in horror watching the chaos that was going on.

I laughed as I listened to the twins take advantage of some free advertisement.

"Come visit us at our new premises in Diagon Alley!"

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes"

"Special discounts to those who promise to use our products to help take down that old bat!" one of them shouted, referring to Umbridge.

Everyone got up out of their seats, their eyes following a particularly large red firework up rather high. We all stood in awe as it transformed into the body and mouth of a long dragon going straight for Umbridge.

She started waddling away as fast as she could as the dragon advanced on her, opening it's jaw wide enough to completely engulf her. As its mouth shut close around her, the dragon exploded into millions of sparks and even more fireworks, knocking down every single one of her Educational Degrees in the process.

With that, Fred and George flew out of the room(nearly sending Umbridge crashing to the floor along with them) with the whole fifth year coming out behind them.

I followed the cheering crowd of people outside, pushing through to get to the front.

Shouting in triumph, the pair if them sent several more fireworks into the sky, one final one a giant _W_, their trademark.

As everyone was clapping for the two, in the midst of shimmering fireworks, Fred zoomed down, halting abruptly in front of me.

"Quite the show," I told him with a smirk.

"Ya," he says breathlessly.

Then, using one hand to steady himself on his broom, he used the other to pull me in for a kiss.

The kiss was deep and I put every ounce of myself into it, knowing it would be the last time I'd see him until school was over with.

From behind me, I heard cheering and a loud whistle as Fred and I broke apart.

I glanced up to see George already hovering over the school as he rolled his eyes at us.

I turned back to Fred, getting my last few moment with him.

"I love you, Lily," he said after a while, looking into my eyes searching for what I was to say back.

"I love you, too," I say. "Now get outta here before someone can do something about it."

"Will do, love," Fred replies back.

From there, Fred and George took off, flying over the treetops of the forbidden forest, leaving Hogwarts behind them.

**A/N- Where's my review? Two more before the next chapter, which will be the beginning of the end(not the story, just the content of Order of the Phoenix).**

**Well, hope you liked it!**


	16. Sirius in Trouble

**MusicofMadness- Ya I know:( But that won't be for a while now and when it does, ill have something to cheer you up**

**Another fav, two follows, and nearly 1900 views!**

* * *

**Lily**

I fell asleep and began dreaming.

It was a dream I'd had before on several occasions. I would appear at the Department of Ministries strutting along with my head up, occasionally breaking into a run or a brisk walk.

Every time as I made my down that dark, cool corridor, I would thirst for my destination. Even though I never knew what exactly what it was that I was so desperate to get to, I would always be determined to reach the end of the hall.

And as always, I rushed for the handle of the door with both hands, pushing them open with all my might.

Only this time, I felt the cold air rush my face as the doors opened, like it was never that hard all along. Just open the doors as step inside. So, that's what I did.

Mystified, I approached rows of what looks to be glass orbs, spheres filled with a silvery mist inside them.

I picked one up to examine them more closely but dropped it to the floor, the sphere breaking into a million pieces. But I didn't care.

Turning the corner, the word '_Crucio_', still echoing throughout my mind, I saw a man writhing on the floor in pain. No, not just any man. It was Sirius.

I jumped awake from my dream in a cold sweat. Sirius Black was being tortured, probably right now, by Voldemort in the Department of Ministries. Then, I realized that there was another person who would know this same piece of information.

"Harry."

I instantly threw my covers off the bed and hopped out, running to the door, wand in hand. I took a moment to look over my sleeping roommates before opening the door and rushing out.

Climbing up to the Gryfinndor tower, I quietly argued with the Fat Lady in the portrait until she let me in. Password or not, I guess she doesn't want to be letting any Slytherins in regardless.

I took the steps to the boys dormitory two at a time and was about to grab the doorknob when a fully dressed Harry flung it open.

"Sirius is in trouble," we said simultaneously.

"Ya," I say. "I figured you already knew that."

"We have to go help him. Now," Harry says, stepping out with Ron and Neville following behind them.

"I'll get Hermione. Meet me in the common room."

Once I found her dorm, I slowly opened it up just a crack to see that everyone was sleeping peacefully. I then pushed it all the way open and marched over to her bed.

"Hermione," I whispered. "_Hermione_, wake up."

I shook her and she sprang up, holding her wand, half shouting "_Lumos_".

"Shh," I say covered the tip of her wand. "Put that thing up."

"Oh, Lily. What's happening?"

"It's Sirius. He's in trouble, gotta move quick," I told her.

While she grabbed a jacket and put on her shoes, I flipped the latch on her window and threw it open, calling for Aster.

When he approached the window, I handed him a note.

"Get this to Severus straight away. Go boy."

Aster gave a little hoot and took off.

Together, Hermione and I hurried down the stairs. In the common room we met with the guys.

"I'm going to find Luna," I said.

"What for?" said an exasperated Harry. "We've got to go now!"

"Ya, and how exactly do you suppose we get there?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Once I get her, I'll meet you guys down at the stables where the Threstals are."

Harry understood and explained to Ron and Hermione what I meant.

"I'll come with you," Neville said as we exited the Gryfinndor towers.

"Right, so I thought I could just find Professor Flitwick and tell him it's an emergency, he loves me, and that I need the password. But if he doesn't go for it, I thought I could force it out of him and later just-"

"Lily," he stopped me.

"What?"

"There is no password."

"What?" I repeated.

"You see," he told me as we reached the top of the tight spiral staircase that wound around the Ravenclaw towers, "it's not what you think."

On the door that I assumed led to their common room, there was a bronze eagle.

I was slightly shocked when it opened its beak and said, "Which came first, the phoniex or the flame?"

"A circle has no beginnings," Neville answered, looking quite bored.

"Neville! How'd you know that?"

"Luna told me," he said pushing the door open.

After retrieving the simple minded blonde, we hurried down to the stables where we waited for the rest.

"Ugh, where _are_ they?!" I muttered after what seems like ages.

"Maybe they ran into some sort of trouble?" Neville suggested nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be here in no time," Luna said, the most positive of us.

Suddenly, all three of them rushed in, panting while trying to tell us what had happened.

"Let's get outta here," Ron wheezed, pushing aside the sweaty ends of his hair.

"Yeah, we better make it quick," Harry says, using his shirt to wipe his face.

"Right you are," I say, swinging my leg over the side of a Threstral, ready to go.

I took a slow, ragged breath as I watched intently while Harry grasped the doorknob of the room we've been to, yet never have stepped foot in.

He turned it and we walked through the doorway; I instantly knew to find row 97 where I saw Sirius in my vision. But.. when we rounded the corner.. no one was there. Absolutely nothing at all.

We all turned to look at each other confusedly, wondering what was going on. That's when I decided to take a better look at one of the glass orbs on a shelf. It looked like it could've been there for ages. I picked up with both hands, wiping some of the dust that covered it, revealing a dull inner light. Then, I noticed a strip of paper that was resting beneath it, partially protected from the layers of filth surrounding it. It read:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord, Harry, and Lily Potter_

"Hey," I said. "Look, Harry, this has got our names on it."

"Very good, Potter," a voice says from behind me. "Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

**A/N- Hope you liked it! But if you didn't, why not?**


	17. Battle of the Department of Ministries

**Three favs and five follows(or something like that)? Heck ya!**

**Isabella95- Thanks for the review! I really loved it and thanks.**

**BTW, sorry it took so long to get this up. Believe it or not, I've had more homework this month than I've had all school year and it really sucks. Staying up til three just to finish homework when we shouldn't be having any at all.**

**Let me just say, I hope you remember where we left off last chapter!**

* * *

**Lily**

"Come on, Lily, we haven't got all day."

I quickly spin around to see that the voice came from the one and only Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father.

Standing behind him in a half circle shape stood a whole entire ring of Death Eaters. Cloaked in black, there had to be at least a dozen of them.

"Give it to me, Miss Potter," Lucius says, his words dripping with fake face sincerity, "or face the consequences."

He took a step closer towards me with his hand outstretched.

Suddenly, I hear Harry.

"We know you have Sirius!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when his attention switched from me to my brother.

"I know Sirius is here. I know you've got him!"

Lucius Malfoy: "It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands," Lucius says.

_"Use the girl._ Ginny Weasley. We can torture her," says a woman stepping forward, her lip curled upwards and her wild dark hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Oh, seems like you know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him."

"Don't even think about it," I say. "Harm a single one of my friends and I'll drop this prophecy and let it shatter into a million pieces!"

For effect, I raised the glass sphere over my head, ready to smash it into the ground.

I watched as Lucius eyed the small crowd of students, weighing his options before whipping out his wand.

My eyes widened as I saw several people rush forward, but acted quickly on my feet.

"Harry, catch!"

I threw the ball over Lucius head, watching it soar across the way into Harry's awaiting hands.

The instant it entered his grasp everyone disappeared in different directions.

I ran around the corner throwing spell over my shoulder as I went.

_"Reducto!"_

I covered my head with my arms, protecting it from the shattered glass falling from the shelves I just destroyed.

I got up only to be pulled back by a strong force. I screamed when I saw the dark face of one of the Death Eaters behind me, grabbing hold of my arm.

But out of nowhere he was blasted backwards, crashing into another row of shelves.

"Get up!" I see Ron as he offers me a hand. Behind him, Luna's going up against another probably six foot three.

_"Avada Ke-"_

_"Stupefy!"_ I shouted. I went and grabbed Luna by the arm with Ron following behind.

"Run!"

Together, we ran through a couple isles before turning a corner and seeing a Death Eater cornering Hermione. Neville took care of it with the disarming spell, but it rebounded and hit Harry as well.

Another blast went off somewhere and I felt shards of glass piercing my skin.

I watched as another one of them lunged at Hermione, but she was too quick. She shouted out a spell and the Death Eater stumbled backwards into a large crystal jar. With wide eyes, I saw the thirty year old man transform into a thirty week old baby.

Suddenly, I had to duck from several curses flying about. Whirling around I saw that quite a few of them had snuck up on us.

_"Impedimenta!"_

I heard more and more of similar things as we battled it out.

"Just give it to us!" I heard them yell. "We'll leave you alone."

With a nose that's obviously broken and bloody, Neville speaks out. "Don't ya.. Don't gib it to him, Harry."

I then swerved out of the way of another oncoming curse before screaming in fury, _"Petrificus Totalis."_

The binding spell.

Harry took that distracted moment to finish the last few off.

Once all was quiet, we went to check on our friends.

Hermione is knocked out. Ginny has broken her ankle. And Ron, he's got some sort of dark liquid dripping out of his mouth and nose as he walks like a man who's had a bit too much to drink.

Harry supports Ron and Luna helps Ginny walk as I try and wake Hermione up.

Only then, five more Death Eaters showed up. Hurrying to think of a way to distract them, I call out to Harry.

"Oi! Harry, the prophecy."

I caught the ball and raced away with Neville close behind.

We finally stopped to rest behind a shelf stocked full of brains(not sure why) after running around half the department.

"Longbottom?"

I let out a little yelp at the sound of the sinister, cruel like voice to see the mess of tangled hair known as Bellatrix Lestrange. I recognized her from the wanted poster I saw one weekend at Hogsmeade.

"Why, I've had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy."

I turn my head to the left and examine Neville, quivering by my side with a thin layer of sweat shimmering on his body. He gulps and for the first time, I see a look of hatred in his eyes.

"Your race is run, Miss Potter," says the demanding voice of Mr. Malfoy again. "Now, give me the prophecy."

"Why don't you _take_ it," I try, raising it above my head.

Bellatrix brings her wand behind her shoulder, pointing it in our direction like a person getting ready to throw daggers. "I guess we can get some fun out of this. I'll stop when you give us the prophecy. _Crucio!"_

A ghoulish light erupts from her wand, spiraling towards Neville, causing him to buck from the pain as if he were trying to get away.

I hear the loud stomping of my heart as I look back from Neville, my friend, to Bellatrix, to Malfoy, the prophecy and back, wondering what I should do. My head pounded and my grip loosened on the ball I held high, poised to throw down. I frantically tried to come up with something, a decision, a plan, or diversion of some kind. But nothing. I didn't know what to do.

**[As I've said before, Lily is a true Gryfinndor that also posses the qualities of a Slytherin. And I wrote the last paragraph to display that. Since she doesn't know the exact importance of the prophecy, she isn't so willing to give it up right away like Harry did in the book. But at the same time, desperately wants to help Neville.]**

But just then, at that moment, the people I knew to be the members of the Order of Phoenix rushed in.

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Moody, and Kingsley go on to take care of the Death Eaters while I stood dodging spells and doing my best to stay out if the line of fire.

"Lily!" I hear Remus shout. "Take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!"

I nod and slide across the floor to him, keeping the prophecy well guarded and protected as I do. But something heavy and topped with nearly white, blonde hair topples into me. I watch in vain as the prophecy drops out of my grasp and rolls off my arm and onto the dark, cold killer known as the floor.

Eyes wide, I watch it shatter into a million pieces, each one turning into just another crushed crystal smaller than a speck of dust. Followed by that is a ghostly figure climbing out of the broken shell, reciting something. Something important, something I can't hear. I watch the prophecy as it is said, but can't make out a single word over anything else.

Weakly and full of angst, Neville cries out. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore.. looks he's here."

For just an instant, I feel safe like nothing wrong can happen.

Everything goes still except for one pair still fighting. It's Bellatrix and Sirius.

Sirius steps out of the way of a dangerous spell and laughs.

They're cousins I hear.

He shoots one back that she forcefully blocks.

Family feuding. I would hope to never see Harry and I become like that. Filled with complete hatred for one another.

Sirius dodges it again, turning to laugh and continue to openly mock Bellatrix. But only do I see that she had flung another spell right after the first. And this one hits him right in the center of his chest.

I stood there like a ghost as Sirius's body turns a pale white as his eyes go blank. He begins floating, surrounded by a wisp of feather like clouds as he falls back through an arched doorway.

I turn my head just slightly to see Remus grab Harry, holding him back as he screams in agony. I hear it like a faint echo.

"There's nothing you can do.. Nothing.. He's gone."

I looked back just in time to see Sirius's body become enveloped by a sheet, like a veil, disappearing, and closed my eyes.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Read and review:) I was pretty proud of this chapter.**

**Private message me for future story plots or any other questions!**


	18. The Prophecy

*****READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM*****

**Just Another Jessica- Ahh! Thanks, I love your comment.**

**Another follow.**

* * *

**Lily**

The last couple of weeks have been crazy. After that one messy night in the Department of Ministries, so much has changed. For the better though. Well, and worse.

When Sirius died, gosh I can't even hardly say it, Harry went chasing after Bellatrix, seeking revenge. It wasn't long before _he_ showed up. Voldemort. He was absolutely furious and went on his usual way of trying to kill Harry and I. But of course, Dumbledore was there to save the day as always. They dueled for a bit before Voldemort decided it was time to depart and he apparated out, leaving no trace of himself behind.

But the real thing consuming everyone's minds at the moment was of course, top secret. The prophecy. The prophecy that would forever be gone, the one that was said just a few feet away, yet I still couldn't hear.

So, when Dumbledore called my brother and I down to his office, I had hope that that's what we were here to find out. I mean, I hope it is.

On that fateful night, the ministry could mo longer deny the return on Voldemort when they themselves saw him with their very own eyes. As a result, Fudge had to give Dumbledore back his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, kicking the last in pink out. With her gone, I don't see any reason for either Harry or I to be down here. Unless it _is_ about that.

Finally, Dumbledore appears out of one of the portrait holes on the wall.

Instantly, I tune him out along with the sound of Harry. He blames himself. For everything. Sirius' death, allowing Voldemort to use our connection, and all the rest. While over here, I silently sit there unable to listen to Harry drone on and on about how much he hates himself for it, that it's all his fault, that he's the reason we went there for the first place. Trying to play hero when really, all he's doing is feeling sorry for himself. But what he didn't understand is that I was just as persistent to go and save Sirius. It's my fault too..

"Lily!"

I snap my head up to see the stern face of Dumbledore looking over at me, and catch a glimpse of Harry wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Can I go on?"

"Yes," I mumble, feeling a little guilty for not listening.

Finally, Dumbledore opens up. "Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired."

Dumbledore watched both of us before continuing. "So, he had to get his hands on it some how. And he knew no one was going to tell him, so he would have to retrieve it from the place where all prophecies are stored as backups."

In other words, the glass ball in the Department of Mysteries was only a record of the prophecy.

"The first time I ever heard the words uttered were in a little pub by your very own Divintations professor, Ms. Trewlawney. She was there to interview for the open position, and after a few moments, I thanked her and was on my way. You see, she didn't show much of a sign if the gift in her. But at that moment as I stood up to leave, she spoke in a voice different that any I've heard before."

Dumbledore stopped again. "Do you know what she said?"

We both shook our heads no.

"She said, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born_ _as the seventh month dies."_"

Only three people fit under that description. Neville Longbottom, Harry, and I.

"Hey, Lily, did you see this?"

"See what?" I ask, taking my seat beside Draco on the train. I grab the _Daily Prophet_ he was holding up, and began reading it.

"Voldemort has returned"

".. the Dementors have left Azkaban to join him."

"The Potters - a lone voice of truth.. perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story.. forced to bear ridicule and slander"

After flipping through the pages, I set it down to move onto lighter subjects.

The whole train ride home, I finally got to relax and just hang out with my friends. As I laughed alongside Draco and May, I couldn't help but feel completely and wondrously me.

**A/N- Okay, so that's the last of the Order of Phoenix. Sorry if it feels rushed. CHECK THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW**


	19. Authors Note

**Okay important stuff here!**

1) The fifth book is over with

2) I _will_ be doing the sixth pretty soon, but it will STILL be a part of this story, _This Girl_

3) The story line will be similar to the original until book seven

4) You do want me to continue, don't you? I need at least four responses before I begin chapter nineteen

5) Any questions?


	20. Going Home - Well, not really

**A fav and two follows.. Or more. It's hard to keep track of. Only then, some one decided to freakin UNfavorite.**

**3000 views? Now THATS a huge accomplishment.**

**Just Another Jessica- Thanks!**

**Guest- Ya, thanks, I will.**

**Ok, guys, soooo, I wanna let you know that I forgot something! I said I was moving onto the HBP, and I am, but I will write about the summer following as well. So, that'll come first. Oh, and for those wanting more Fred/Lily, go ahead, thank me. Cause it's a coming. Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Lily**

The train slowed, then lurched to a stop. As we approached platform 9 3/4, my head rolled off Draco's shoulder and I sleepily blinked open my eyes.

Draco looks over at me. "We're here."

I watched May out of the corner of my eye and saw that she was still asleep, curled up on the seat across from us.

Draco stands up and looks out the window in our compartment. "Where's Snape?" he asks.

Draco was one of select few that knew the identity of my true guardian. Severus had a rather soft spot for him, too, even if never really showed it.

"He's not picking me up. I'm going home with the Weasleys."

He made a quick turn of his head with a sort of grimace on his face. "Oh."

After a few moments of him unhappily staring out the window, glaring at it as if he wanted to smash it, I had to get up.

"Draco-"

He turned back around to face me before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug (something that doesn't happen. ever).

When I pulled away, I found him looking down on me intently. His bright blue eyes - slowly fading to its usual silver - shined, showing me my reflection. Draco's face was so close I could feel his breath, slow and ragged as he reached a hand up to my face.

"Take care."

And with that, he left the compartment in a fly, those last words hanging in the air.

Stepping down the last steps of the train, I instantly spotted Mrs. Weasley excitedly waving me over to where she stood with Harry and Ron gathering up their things.

Smiling brightly, I jogged to them and was caught in a warm embrace by Molly.

"Oh, how are you, dear?"

She let me go, holding me at arms length so I could answer.

"Good as always. Arthur?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine, don't you worry," she told me.

I stood on tip toe, looking over her shoulder for a tall figure.

"Are-Are the twins here?" I asked.

"No, sweetie, afraid not. They're working on getting their shop ready for their grand opening later this summer."

"Of course! I nearly forgot. It's weird not seeing them everywhere I go."

I smile, but it's a sad smile. I really missed Fred. It really is different knowing someone the majority of your life, especially when they're the love of your life, and then not get to see them for a long while.

"You'll see them soon enough," Molly says, giving me a pat on the shoulder before telling the three of us to get our things together so we can leave.

I find Aster before locating my trunk at a nearly empty luggage cart. Harry, Ron, Molly, and I then go in search of the nearest flooing center **[I honestly have no clue how they get to and from the train station].**

I dropped my things by the door in the burrow and took a deep breath in.

I always did love the smell of the place. It smelt like a home should.

I climbed the stairs, heading up to Ginny's room, wjere i was staying. No one else would be in there, because Ginny was at a friends house spending the night. So, when I saw the doorknob turning, I jumped back a few feet and pulled out my wand.

Slowly, the door creaked open as time slowed, my hands trembling. In my head, I tried my hardest to remember every defensive spell I could think of.

Then, the door was pulled open enough to reveal a dark figure and instead of attacking it, I screamed like a little girl.

"Lily, what's wrong?!"

"Hermione!"

"What?"

I stared back at my bushy hair friend and gave her a slight, but joking, glare.

"You just scared the living hell outta me. What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Mrs. Weasley invited me to stay part of the summer, so I decided I would." She said it so matter of factly, it was like the was reciting something out of our charms book. "Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you," I smirked, folding my arms over my chest.

Hermione laughed. "This'll be a fun couple weeks, then, that's for sure."

We were in the middle of eating dinner, Molly's amazingly put roast and creamy mashed notaries with carrots, when we heard a commotion going on outside.

I half a second, all of us were up off our feet, leaving the dishes to rattle alone at the table.

Wand in hand, I burst out the front door, letting it slam behind me.

The sky was going dark and there was a soft breeze blowing my hair around. But no sign of something going on, much less an intruder.

Cautiously, I turned my back after a moment to join the others around back.

_Crunch!_

At the sound of the all too familiar noise of someone stepping on a dried up leaf, I whirled around to see the even more familiar face of my boyfriend.

"Fred!"

I ran into the awaiting arms of my favorite Weasley where he held me in a tight embrace.

When I finally pulled back, I finally noticed that his once shoulder length red hair was cropped short.

"Guys! Wow," I exclaimed.

I peered around Fred to see George coming around the corner wearing the same shorter haired look as well.

"You cut your hair!"

"First time in four years," Fred smiled.

George ran a hand over the top of his while I went to give him a hug. "You like it?"

I nodded. "Cute."

We all laughed before the rest of their family (along with Harry and Hermione) came about also excited to the see Fred and George.

Everyone greeted the twins with a cheery smile while bombarding them with questions about how their shop was coming along.

Then Ron decided to interrupt the questioning. "Wait a minute, if it was just you two out there, what was making all that racket?"

"Oh, uh.."

"Just a quick experiment for one of our new products," George says while catching the eye of his brother.

"Yaaa," Fred goes on, "nothing to worry about."

They then both flashed the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

I rolled my eyes. _What could they be up to now?_

"Yes, well get on inside, everybody," Mrs. Weasley says, ushering people towards the house. "It's getting dark out."

We all then proceeded to file through the door when Fred stopped me.

"Hey, uh, Lily, could I talk to you?" he asks, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Ya, sure."

Fred then gingerly grabs my hand and leads me out to the tall grasses out away from the burrow and in the surrounding field.

Once alone, he tells me, "Well, I guess I better just get on with it before I loose all my nerve." He wipes a bit of sweat off his brow before continuing. "So, here goes.."

Fred gingerly pulled out a simple gold band from his pocket.

I stared, mouth agape, admiring the ring, then brought my eyes back up to look into his.

Fumbling with his words, Fred sputters out, "Lily, I love your more than anything in this world. You are my world. My missing half. You're the one, my best friend, soulmate. Let's see, what other cheesy lines can help describe how much you mean to me?"

He nervously laughed, and then continued.

"Now, I-I know it's not much and all, but we just got the shop goin'. You deserve much better I know-" I silenced him to keep him from rambling on by pressing my lips to his with a short, yet sweet kiss.

After I pulled away, I let my gaze fall to the ground, seeing a smile settle onto Fred's face from under my eyelashes.

Then, ending the silence, he cleared his throat. "Well, I, um," he begins lowering himself onto one knee. "I guess what I'm trying to say is.. you see.. ah, bloody hell! Lily, will you marry me?"

Just one look into his deep, sea blue eyes and I knew that he was the man for me. For Merlin's sake, I've known that for a while now.

So, I took a deep breath, took hold of both his hands and answered him. "Fred Weasley, of course I will."

Fred then scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. And despite our current situation, we both began to laugh out loud. Setting me down, Fred then grabbed my hand in his, sliding the engagement ring onto the forth finger on my left hand. Now seeing it up close, I got a better look at the thing.

The thin, gold band was topped off with a small, ruby gem about the size of a bead. Tiny spots of diamonds surrounded the stone and were placed along the band. Simple, yet elegant.

"You really do have great taste, ya know. It's gorgeous," I whispered teary-eyed.

Fred chuckled slightly, the grin on his face showing off his bright, cheery smile as he swayed our hands back and forth.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you, Lily Ann Potter," he lovingly replies back.

Giggling like a school-girl, I stop and curtesy saying, "Why thank you, Mr. Weasley." This fun and playful talk continued on as we made our way back to the burrow.

I was soon attacked by a hysterical Molly Weasley, tightly squeezing me around the middle until I was gasping for air.

"Mum, you've got to let go of her sometime," Fred said wary as he watched off to the side.

Molly gave me one last squeeze, then preceded to hold me at arms length.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to have Lily Ann here as my daughter-in-law tobe," she lets out before wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Mrs. Weasley, you know Harry and I have always considered you just like a mother to us," I say.

Blowing her nose real fast, she adds, "And I always love hearing it, deary!"

Followed by Molly, Hermione and Ginny gave me huge hugs, though not as crushing as Mrs. Weasley's. Fred also received many claps on the back and congratulations from his several brothers.

Throwing his arm around my shoulders, George appeared by my side trying his best to be the pesky jokester he was.

"So, Lil, any funnn planned for afta the wedding," he says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"George!" Both Molly and Ginny yelled out accusingly, whacking him in in the stomach in which he protested against.

Coming up behind me, Fred snaked his arms around my waist and cheekily says, "That will be between ME and Lily."

With a wink, he leaves me blushing furiously as I avoided looking into anyone's eye.

"Well, I think must be off to bed, now. Goodnight everyone," I say rather awkwardly. I then I made my way up the stairs to Ginny's room where I was staying when I was stopped.

"Lily, wait!" said a voice, which no doubt belonged to Harry. "You're not getting off that easy."

I whisked away and found myself in Harry's warm embrace, where he whispered into my ear, "Aw, Lils, I'm so excited for you and Fred. Really, I am. I'm sure you two will be great together."

We both pulled back and looked at one another with a bitter understanding. The wizarding world was at war, Voldemort was after both our heads, and nobody was really safe.

Though this was a happy time for us, we wouldn't know exactly how long it would last.

So, once we had forced smiles onto our faces, I headed up to the bathroom.

I was about to enter when two people took me by either side and dragged me to Ginny's bedroom.

After being pushed onto the bed, I found Ginny and Hermione staring down on me.

"Alright, talk," says Ginny.

"Talk? Talk about what?" I ask.

Hermione looked to Ginny, her teeth clamped down on her lip, before spewing.

"About your recent engagement of course! I mean, what are you _thinking_, Lily? Marriage? At this age? You still have two more years of school, not to mention your responsibilities to the ministry and- I mean, really, what _are_ you thinking? You can't be, you aren't-aren't-"

"Aren't what?" I demand, crossing my arms over my chest. "Spit it out."

Hermione looks over her shoulder before answering.

"You aren't _pregnant_ are you?"

I stare at them, watching Ginny look down, memorizing the quilt pattern while 'Mione begs for an answer with her eyes. It takes a moment before what she said registers.

"No! Of course not! I mean I haven't even- we haven't.. No, just no. I'm NOT pregnant."

Ginny lets out a giggle.

I look at her in bewilderment. "What, is that a joke if some sorts to you?" I ask, holding back a laugh.

"Well," she drags out, pushing some hair behind her ear, "you two _are_ pretty close."

I broke loose at that.

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed, throwing a pillow in her direction. Then I faced Hermione, who held a hand over her face. "And as far as my responsibilities go, they are my own and not to be anybody else's burden. I can take care of myself. And as far as my "impending marriage goes," I can assure you that it won't be taking place next week. I surely won't be getting married until I'm finished with school and Fred understands that. I guess we both know that it'd end up like this eventually. So, why not get on with it?"

We all smiled and when all was quiet, Ginny looked up at me.

"You do love him, right?" She asks.

I nodded sheepishly. "A lot. Hey, and now, we can be sisters for real."

We laughed and hugged each other. At that, Hermione announced that she was tired and we all decided to get to bed.

Just moments after my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep with bright dreams of Fred and our hopeful future together.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! And no, they won't be getting married yet. What Lily said was true.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	21. Visitor in the Night

**WOWGIRL- Ha, ya, thanks! "A wonderful book?" That's a huge accomplishment and trust me, I don't plan on stopping just yet. Or for a while. I just want responses before continuing. And I had posted another chapter, so don't miss it!**

**I got a follow.**

* * *

**Lily**

"No, you can't see it yet! I want it to be a surprise."

"Come on, Fred. Why not? Just a quick walk through. If I can't go inside, how am I supposed to help you guys with the inventory?" I beg.

Fred swings our intertwined hands. "_Because_, the grand opening is supposed to be grand. It won't be special anymore once the general public has seen it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because your fiancé is just another person waiting in line to buy one of your silly pranks."

Fred gave me a fake frown. "Hey! But anyways, you get to go inside. Just in the back."

Just then, we came around the corner of the back of their new shop in Diagon Alley. After fumbling around with his keys, Fred shoved one of them into the lock that brought us inside. From there, he led me upstairs to his and George's flat above the soon to be Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, WWW for short.

"We're not totally moved in yet, so there's boxes everywhere. Just make sure to grab a few of the ones on the kitchen table - those are the ones we want - and head down to the storage room. I'll be there in a minute," Fred told me while he opened the door.

As I walked in, I stifled a laugh at the mess they've already managed to make.

Clothes strewn about, shoes in every corner, and half eaten bowls on the counters. And a peek into their bedrooms showed that there were tons more boxes than I thought.

"Well," I say, "it does look like somebody's been living here."

"Haha, very funny."

On the table where I first walked in, I found some boxes labeled with three W's and took four of them.

Walking out, Fred stopped me and pulled me close. He leaned in and captured my lips in an enchanted kiss.

"And what was that for?" I ask.

"Just wanted to thank you for helpin' us out," he smiles while taking two of the boxes out of my arms.

"Anytime," I smirk.

The whole rest of the day was spent down in the storage room unpacking new items, organizing the shipments of candy, along with some near death incidents. Just a few, don't worry.

At the end of the night, Fred and I were laughing our butts off on the cool concrete floor in their office.

"But I swear, that boxing telescope was *this* close to hitting me square in the face!"

Fred laughed. "Yes, but it didn't, did it?"

I laughed again. Today was so much fun.

"Oh, and those Pygmy Puffs! How cute."

"You really like em?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, they're adorable!"

"Here," he says reaching into his jacket. "Take this one."

Fred drops a tiny, bright purple puff ball into my hand.

"Oh, Fred, you don't have to," I tell him. "I'll pay for it."

He looks at me like I'm crazy as he helps me up to leave. "No way. If it weren't for you and your brother, we wouldn't even have this place. Because of that, you get everything for nothing. Well, that, and the fact that you'll be my wife someday."

I smile as we wrap our arms around each other. I stood on tip toe to give him a peck on the lips, but he held me there to deepen the kiss. He stumbled back a few steps where he sat on top of his desk, hoisting me up into his lap. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist while we got our hands tangled in each other's hair. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, snogging, until we broke apart to get some air.

"Uh, I think we'd better head on home."

"Yea," Fred nodded breathlessly. And from there, he apparated us back to the burrow.

I slowly blinked open my eyes to the impending darkness. It took a moment, but my eyes finally got adjusted to the low light.

My breath got stuck in my throat when I saw a flash of white outside the window.

By instinct, I reached for my wand, but it was in Ginny's room, but I was on the top floor. Slowly, and careful not to wake him, I untangled myself from Fred, smiling at his sleeping self on the couch. Then, I remembered what I was doing.

I felt the table next to me in search of Fred's wand and - yes! - there it was. Once I had a good grip on it, I cautiously moved towards the dark figure outside the window.

I inhaled sharply as the door rattled as if it were being banged on when I jumped in front of it and unlatched the handle.

It swung open, barely hanging onto its hinges as a tall figure came crashing down on me.

I expected to hear the threatening curses of a dark wizard, but instead heard the choking sob of a young boy.

"Lily," he cried falling to his knees.

"Draco, Draco, what's wrong?"

I half screamed, getting down to help him.

All he did in response was yell out a few things and shake his head. I reached out a hand and pushed some of his sweaty, platinum blonde hair out of his face.

"You're bleeding," I say when my hand comes back with traces of blood on it.

Still nothing. He just writhed in silence.

"Draco, what happening. Drake, come on, you can tell me anything. We're best friends remember?"

At this, he sit up and leans against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

"I can't. I-I can't tell you. No, I can't. I-"

"What?! What can't you tell me, Draco Malfoy?" I plead with him before taking one of his hands and pulling if away from his tear stained face. "Draco, what is it?"

In a moment of anger, frustration, I can't really tell, Draco takes his other hand and thrusts his jacket sleeve up.

Under it lay the twisting body of a snake, winding itself up to a skull all printed in a jet black ink still red around the edges like it'd just been done.

In both horror and fascination, I ran my fingers over the mark, feeling sparks of fire on the tips of my fingers. Then, finally, I brought my eyes back up to Draco.

"In place of my father. 'A great honor,' my mother said. But she doesn't understand the pain that comes along with it. I have to.. I haveta.."

I squeezed his hand. "DRACO, what is it that you have to do?"

"I can't tell you!" he shouted before collapsing on my shoulder into another fit of sobs.

I'd never seen him like this. Never. Draco's never cried, not even a tear. He's not once ever come _close_ to crying. And yet, those bastards have torn into him like a piece of meat, leaving him barred and bloody, broken beyond repair. Now, here I am holding this broken boy in my arms, wishing it was like it was when we were eleven. Carefree and childish. Now, we both hold responsibilities that no teenager should bear. Separated by a war, we can't even tell each other what is happening in our lives. How badly I want him to be set free, to tell me what's wrong. But he can't. Draco doesn't have that option. Harry along with everyone else blame him for what's happened. But the truth is, he didn't have a say. He's the boy who didn't have a choice.

**[Draco ISN'T "the boy who made all the wrong choices," he's the one who didn't have a choice. That's the way I see it. k, bye]**

And so right now, all I want in the world is to comfort him. To tell him it's okay. But the problem is, I can't.

So, as of now, I let him sleep peacefully. It's a look on him I'm not used to seeing. Only when I see the first signs of dawn approaching do I gently shake him awake.

Draco's getting himself together when he first notices Fred on the couch, softly snoring.

I notice him eyeing him and reassure him that nobody knows he came here tonight.

"Everybody here is a deep sleeper. Fred's right there and he didn't wake up."

Draco nods and adjusts his collar. Then, he looked down at my hand for a moment, before reverting his attention back up to my face.

"That's new. Quite pretty, too. Where'd you get it?"

I was about to fly off the handle about how Fred proposed, but quickly changed my mind. He has enough to deal with already.

"Oh, Harry got it for me as a gift. I guess it's kind of like an early birthday thing."

"Uh-huh."

Draco opened the window he came in from and I was surprised to see that his broomstick was waiting there for him. I watched as he mounted the sleek nimbus and turned back to me before setting off.

"Look, Lily, I know you're engaged."

And after a meaningful glance over my shoulder at Fred, he shot off into the distance.

In the settling wind, I noticed a scrap of parchment billowing around, and before it fell out of reach, I plucked it out of the sky.

I unfolded it once, then once again before its message was revealed:

_Why didn't you tell me?_

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Please review. And review for the last chapter, too! Actually, if you will, leave a little something on everything I've posted and will be posting. I want feedback of any kind, questions, too.**

**Thanks for reading, review!**


	22. Things Are Changing

**SOO SOO SOOO FREAKIN SORRY. I know I haven't updated in forever. I was just so busy two weeks went by and when I went to finish this chapter up I realized that the file was gone. And I kinda forgot what was going on and what I wrote.. I was just really frustrated and it was hard to re write it. But anyway, here it is now. **

**Isabelle95- Ya, poor him. And idk:) Thanks for the review!**

**Professor McGonagal- Thanks!**

**TheOriginalSnapespeare- Thanks!**

**Yologurlforever- OMIGOSH, wow, thanks! I will. **

**I got three favorites and four follows!**

* * *

** Lily**

I woke up glad to be home again.

Two days ago, Severus finally came home looking even more worn out than usual, but still fine. I guess if he's safe that's all that matters, right? So, when I heard more than one strained voice downstairs I got a little worried.

Slowly, I made my way out of my room careful not to make any noise. I walked down the end of the hallway, praying that none of the floorboards would creak to reveal me, and knelt down against the wall. Here, I could just barely peek over my shoulder and see the living room below me and hear everything anyone said.

"He's just a boy," someone whispered. A quick glance over my shoulder showed me that it was Narsicca Malfoy, Draco's mum.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind." The owner of that deep and melancholy voice obviously belonged to Sev.

A short pause followed before he says, "But, it may be possible for me to help Draco."

Draco? Oh, merlin, what's happened. Does this have to do with the other night?

I hear someone get up. "Severus-"

"Swear to it."

I have to stop myself from screaming right then and there. That, THAT was Bellatrix Lestrange.

There's another moment of hesitation before she continues.

"Make the unbreakable vow," she says.

Another pause. Bellatrix's breath becomes ragged.

"It's just empty words. You'll give it it's best effort when it matters most. He'll just slither back to his home. A coward," she hisses.

Then, the steady voice of Severus: "Take out your wand."

No. _No_. What're they making him swear to?

I hear her voice again. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will."

"No," I breathed.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

I can imagine them holding onto each other's arms as if holding onto dear life, grasping the other's sleeve tightly. I bet they're staring at each other now, searching for the truth that lay behind their eyes.

"And if Draco should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" Her voice was barely audible, hardly a whisper.

"I will."

I could sense them let go of each other. Like pulling your hand back from a hot stove. And after a few seconds, I hear the front door slam closed.

Later that day, the house is and the parental figure inside it are like a stranger to me.

I don't tell Severus about my engagement and he doesn't suspect I was listening in earlier this morning as he made an unbreakable vow. Yet, when I receive my OWL results, everything continues like normal.

"And, how did you do?" asks Sev.

"Oh," I say, skimming over the paper. "I got an O in everything but History of Magic. I got an E in that."

I set the papers onto the table after viewing my grades and watched as Severus took another sip of tea.

"What are those other papers for?" he asks.

"Just my supplies for this year and a letter informing me that'll I'll be returning as Quidditch Captain."

I didn't mention my letter of congratulations if being chosen as prefect. Severus, of course, was in charge of that discussion, so it wouldn't be of news to him.

He nods. After finishing his drink, he excuses himself from the table and leaves. Quite irritating if you ask me. I hardly get a chance to speak to him and even when he's home, he keeps the conversation small to keep it from reaching unwanted topics.

"Severus," I stop him on his way out.

"Yes?" he says turning to me.

"Is it alright if I go out to Diagon Alley with Harry to get my things?"

Severus ponders this for a moment like he wasn't sure he wanted me gone. "Yes, you may go."

As soon as he says this, I rush my plate to the sink and hurry to get ready to go.

I'm with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when we step onto the streets of Diagon Alley. And what we see shocks us.

The alleyways are nothing but long shadows with walls littered with ministry warnings. Every other shop was vacant or shut down and some look like they've even been broken into. And despite it being time to get ready for school, the whole place was deserted.

We walk down the street for a while until we get to Madam Malkins where I see Draco and his mum getting fit for new robes. I try to catch his attention, but he doesn't look our way. I also notice that when Madam Malkin touches his left arm he jumps.

Only when she makes him turn does he see us.

"What're the lot if you doing here? Didn't think the Weasel could afford new clothes," Draco says with narrowed eyes.

"Think you're better than us? Just because you have a bit of money in your pocket?" Ron fires at him.

"Yes, in fact I do. That and a bit of blood. I think I'll be going. I don't want to be shopping at the same place as a mudblood, like Miss Know-It-All over here," he says back while stepping off a block.

"Malfoy, you little-" Harry says rushing up to Draco, wand drawn.

"Stop!" I yell at them, wrestling myself between my brother and best friend. "Harry, leave him alone."

I nab Harry's wand before he does anything drastic and see that Draco's is down at his side still. I look up at him with pleading eyes, but he turns away.

"Draco," Narsicca says.

I stare at her, playing out the scene at my house from this morning. I search her face for any sign of the desperate woman she was this morning, but she's hiding behind a wall.

"Lets go now."

I watch them as they leave making sure that Harry and Ron stay where they are.

"How could you defend him like that, Lily?" Ron asks once they're gone and Madam Malkin returns to the back.

"They're just words, Ronald," I say.

"Just words? He flat out insulted her!" Harry exclaims.

"Yes, that's all they are," I say to Hermione who's been quiet through it all, hoping she understands that it's not a label. Then, I turn my glare back at Harry. "You know he just likes to irritate you and he knows exactly how to do it. You just add fuel to the fire. Stop letting a little name calling turn into a full out duel and learn to be a little less childish."

Harry doesn't say anything to me and just lets my words hover in the air. To get rid of the tension, Hermione suggests we go Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Today's their grand opening.

Approaching the shop, I can't help but smile. The whole place was practically a ray sunshine on a stormy night. The bright purple building was topped with a mechanical version of one of the twins on top doing magic tricks. Walking through the door proved that it was just as fun inside as it was out.

Everywhere kids were trying out various WWW's products, some throwing up due to puking pestals where as others walked across the walls while wearing sticky trainers. I laughed as I watched a doll made out to look like Dolores Umbridge unicycling across a tightrope and miniature fireworks that burst everywhere in the shop. And while Harry was examining some dark art charms, I saw Fred and George teasing Ginny about looking at their love potions. It really was fantastic.

"Well, hey, babe," I hear Fred say as he comes over and slips in arm around my waist. "So, how do you like it?"

"Aw, Fred, it's amazing," I said looking up to him. "You and George did an incredible job with it." Despite everything going on, the place was packed with customers.

"Thanks, Lil," he says. That's when Angelina Johnson comes up to where we were and steals George away for a second. We watch as they talk together, smiling and laughing.

"So," I ask, motioning towards them, "how longs that been going on?"

"Those two? If you ask me, I think Georgie over there has had eyes for her ever since she roughed up some Ravenclaws on the Quidditch pitch our second year. But as of right now, I think they've only been on a couple dates since schools been out."

"I think they'd be a great couple. What's she doing now?"

"Don't know. She always wanted to stay involved with Quidditch, but for now, she's at home figuring things out."

"Ya." Right now, finding a job in the wizarding won't be too easy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointing at something outside.

"Hey, so I was wondering-"

"Whoa!" I let out as I'm whisked away and pulled under a cloak. "What're you doing?" I ask Harry who's pulled me under along with our friends.

"It's Draco. He's looking awfly suspicious, so we decided to follow him."

"Harry, give it a rest! Who's to say he's up to something?"

Instead of an answer, I get shushed by Ron.

Reluctantly, I follow them as they chased Draco around Diagon Alley all the way to Knockturn Alley until he stops at Borgin and Burkes, a sketchy sort of pawn shop that buys and sells rather interesting things.

"We can sneak in through the back," one of them says.

I laughed. "This is ridiculous. I'm staying right here."

Harry shrugged and said that they'll be back before setting off.

It's only a matter of a a couple minutes before I see the trio running around the corner.

"It's happened. Draco, he's done it. He's one of them, a death eater," he pants.

Behind him is Ron. "No way. He might be a bad guy, but he's not evil like that."

Hermione agrees with him. "It was a bluff. He's not that stupid."

Harry shakes his head. "You were there, you heard what he said."

I had a moment to keep myself from looking so shocked. "Oh, come off it. You know he's not. I would know. A death eater, really? He's only sixteen."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry challenges. He looks over Hermione and Ron. "They saw exactly what I did. When Borgin didn't do what Draco wanted, he shoved up the sleeve of his left arm and threatened him. He SAID that he was one of them."

I then put myself in Harry's face and as calmly as I could told him this: "Voldemort would be stupid to turn a mere boy into one of them; Draco'd be to busy bragging about it anyway. You know how easy it would be to fake a little tattoo like that? Very. Now, if you'd be kind enough to stop coming up with such childish accusations, and just try to get along with him, I'd be extremely grateful. Draco's said he'll try and be civil. Can you do that? No, of course not. And unless you can change, I guess I'll have to decide who I'll be spending my time with."

"You're saying you'll just drop me like that? For HIM? While I've been busy trying to protect the whole of the wizarding world, Draco's being inducted into his daddy's secret club."

"Get over yourself. You may be the one who lived, but so am I. You haven't been doing this alone. And concerning Draco.. _he's not a death_ _eater_." My voice came out steady, but I couldn't help but notice my voice shake on that last part.

Behind Harry, I saw Hermione figuring out what to say while Ron looked for an intelligent solution to all this. Then, I turned to leave. I was done with my so called brother.

**A/N- Review?**


End file.
